


Who Are You?

by Romz_larryaf



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, F/F, F/M, Gangs, LGBTQ Themes, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romz_larryaf/pseuds/Romz_larryaf
Summary: "Son, I want you to keep an eye on the Styles kid.""Okay." He said before taking his gun and walking away with his friend.Highest Ranking (Wattpad)#1- roseanddagger (may 2019)#1- lirry (october 2019)#1- toplouis (February 2020)#1- mayne (February 2020)#1- whoareyou (February 2020)#1- ziam (March 2020)#2- cupcakeharry ( may 2019)#2- larrystylinson (February 2020)#2- harryandlouis (February 2020)#3- Zarry (July 2019)#3- narry (July 2020)#4- bottomharry (February 2020)
Relationships: Eleanor Calder/Perrie Edwards, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Original Male Character(s), Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**[Harry]**

"Harrrrryyyy!" Is the first thing I hear as I walk up to the hell hole *cough* school door.

"Good morning to you too, Niall!" I smile as he kisses my cheek.

Niall Horan has been my best friend since as long as I remember. He's a cool lad with an extremely a bubbly and cheery personality all the time. His parents, Mr. and Mrs. Horan own some textiles company which I don't know very well about, but they are amazing people. They feed me like there's no tomorrow, everytime I visit them.

Niall and I walk to my locker, hand in hand as I smile and wave to the people who call my name, saying Hi and Hello and Good morning. I don't even know half of this crowd, but not responding to their greetings would be kinda rude. Which I'm not. My parents always taught me to be good to everyone and to treat people with kindness. I follow their words and do just that until someone tries step on my gown.

"You look gorgeous today!" Niall says out of nowhere and I look at him in confusion, but all he does is smile.

"Thanks, Ni. You look good as well." I say, shutting my locker. He has always been like this towards me ever since middle school. He keeps complimenting me for every little thing and in the beginning, I thought that he was a just a friendly boy when he'd get too touchy, but then I noticed that he was that touchy just with me. Maybe because I'm his best friend, I had told myself.

"Awww! Thank you, Hazzy." He blushes.

"Of course, Ni. Anyway you said I look gorgeous today. So what about other days?" I joke, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Other days? Well, someday you look cute, someday you look smart, someday you look hot, someday you look sexy-" he stops with wide eyes and blushes.

"Aww, Ni! Thank you! You're the bestest friend I could ever ask for." I smile and for a second, I see a wave of sadness cross his features but then he is smiling again. I don't get it though.

Did I tell you I'm good at reading people? A wave of emotion cross their face, even for a second, I still can see it. But sometimes I don't see the reason behind them. Like I saw sadness in Niall's eyes. Just for a second, but it was still there and I don't know the reason.

The loud bell pulls me out of my thoughts and I start walking down the hallway with Niall. On the way I meet my other best friend, Liam Payne.

Liam is a smart guy. He's mostly serious but can be funny at times. He's like a dad who makes Niall and I study and behave. He's always there to keep an eye on us. He is that one friend who will bail you out of jail and then scold you. And Niall, on the other hand, is the one who'll be sitting in the cell beside you saying 'that was fun'.

"Hey, Li!" I hug him and Liam smiles before kissing my cheek.

"Hey, beautiful!" He says as he pulls away.

"Oof! You guys are gonna kill me with those names one day." I wipe my fake tears.

We all laugh while walking to our classes and soon enough, Niall goes in the other direction for his class, but not before kissing me on the cheek. I laugh and wave him goodbye.

"He kisses you a lot." Liam states as we walk towards our class, side by side.

"Yeah. He's a cuddle bear." I smile.

"Only with you though. He doesn't go around kissing me or any other person. Only you." He says. "And I don't like it." He mutters under his breath which makes me frown.

"Liam? Are you jealous?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Jealous?" He laughs bitterly "Yeah, maybe. Because he can't seem to keep his hands and eyes off of the boy I'm in love with. Hmm... Maybe I'm jealous."

"Li... You know I-"

"I know you don't feel the same, Harry. I know it, okay? It's just I can't help it. I love you and it hurts me to see someone else touching you or looking at you that way." He frowns and I just move forward before wrapping my arms around him.

"I'm sorry, Li. I'm sorry that I don't feel the same for you, but one day you'll find someone who will. I can promise you that." I kiss his cheek.

"Yeah. It's alright. You don't hate me, right? Still best friends, right?"

"For-ever!!" I sing and smile.

"Boys, are you both coming in?" Ms. White, our English teacher, asks from the doorway of the classroom.

Liam and I look at each other before bursting into a fit of laughter and walking in the class.

"Thank you for at last entering the class boys." Ms. White narrows her brown eyes at us but she's not mad. I can tell because she's my favourite teacher and it's hard to make her mad at such a small thing.

"We cannot afford to miss a beautiful lecture from you, now can we, Ms. Snow White?" I ask cheekily.

"Ms. White." She corrects but smiles, knowing my next comment since it happens almost everyday.

"But you're as pretty as Snow White though." I pout with wide eyes.

"And you're as silly as a dwarf though." She laughs.

I pout further and take my seat to which she smiles and shakes her head. It's not that I flirt with her... okay maybe. But it's just playful. I respect her.

She's a combination of smart, professional, friendly, open-minded, understanding, beautiful and a cool teacher. She jokes and entertains the class while teaching, making the lessons more fun while she uses fun tactics that make the lesson stick in our minds. Most of the guys have a crush on her as she is the youngest and the most prettiest teacher in this school. She's very friendly to her students and helps them in every way. Whether you need a tutor or a therapist or a friend to talk to or even a relationship advisor, She. Is. There.

"Hey, Harry!" Someone whispered behind me and I turn around and smile at my Friend, Ashton Irwin.

"Hey, Ash. What is it?" I whisper back.

"Did you see it?" He wriggles his eyebrows with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"See what?" I frown in confusion.

"Your hubby posted a new pic!" He smirks.

"What!? He did?" I ask with wide eyes and a wide surprised smile.

"Yes! And he looks fucking sexy!!" He says, almost drooling.

"Oh my god! I need to see-"

"Mr. Styles! Stand up!" I hear Ms. White's voice order. "Mind sharing the news?" She quirks an eyebrow at me as I stand up.

"Yeah. It's about my crush. He just posted a-"

"No! Not again! Thank you! Please, sit back down!" She exclaims, trying to dismiss me already.

"But aren't you interested in my love-"

"Obsession! It's not love, Mr. Styles. Going crazy over a picture of this guy, as in the son of a gangster, is obsession." She crosses her arms.

"Son of a gangster, Ms. Snow White! Isn't that hot?" I ask with wide eyes, almost drooling over him.

"And dangerous!" She shots back.

"And sexy!" Totally drooling.

"And stupid." She shrugs.

"You're no fun, Ms. Snow White. When are you falling asleep, by the way." I tease.

"When the Witch comes into the scene." She smirks.

"Come on, Eleanor! Give her an apple and set us free from the lecture!" I turn to Eleanor Calder, another one of my friends, who jokingly gives me a dirty look.

"Shut up, Harold! Don't know about the apple, but you might lose your berries." She laughs.

"Oops!" I laugh as well.

"Alright! Silence if you still want me to work here and not get fired." Ms. White jokes, but the class falls quiet anyway. I guess we really do love her and don't want her to get fired.

"So...this chapter..."

* * *

_"Okay.. So this form says you and your friend need an urgent admission. But sir, I know your dad and your name on this form is not real. It's illegal. I cannot g-" the principal is cut off by a feeling of a cold metal on his head._

_"We need an urgent admission in this fucking school. You should be glad, but instead you're trying to be difficult. Do you even know, saying no to me is a death wish?" He says rubbing the gun harshly against the principal's head._

_"I-I'm s-sorry, sir! I-I'll approve the admission. You can- you can join from tomorrow." The principal stutters._

_"Good. Tomorrow... " he smirks and leaves the principal's office._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally written on wattpad and I haven't imported 'Introduction' and 'Prologue' here. It's not that important but if you still want to read it, you can find it in my (@Romz_larryaf) published work.
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos!
> 
> ♥️


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. since I'm working on my phone, I'm not able to upload pictures, plus I've lost those pictures and am too lazy to search for them again. So I might upload those later or I won't ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**[Harry]**

The first thing I do as the class ends is log in to my Instagram and search for the name while holding my breath as the latest picture is being loaded. And just in the matter of seconds, I forget how to breathe.

_**Louist91** _

(picture of 2013 Louis)

_36,426 likes_

**Louist91** _My life: Weed, gun and everything fun😎_

_View all 7,548 comments_

_**DanielleCampbell** woah there!! Have some mercy on my heart. _

_**PerriePerrieTasty** Oof!! Those eyes!! 😍😍😘_

_**Marry2809** My handsome boi😘😍_

_**HazzaStyles** I can't breathe!! Help! You're so gorgeous 😍😘😍😘_

After typing my comment, I keep staring in those blue eyes on my screen until I am interrupted by the loud bell. 

So, basically, Louis Tomlinson is the only son of the underworld Don, Mark Tomlinson who runs this gang called White Snakes. It's a stupid name for the most dangerous Mafia gang, in my opinion. It just simply means British Snakes which is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Apart from their idiotic name, they really are the most dangerous people in England. 

Though there are no signs of Louis being a part of it, everyone knows that he's the second most dangerous person in the country and definitely the Don when Mark dies. Not only him, but his sisters Charlotte and Felicite too are a part of the gang. Only his step sister, Andrea, isn't a part of White Snakes. She does her own business, alone, building her own empire. She probably didn't like the name of their gang either.

"Hey, Haz!" Luke Hemmings comes running towards me. 

"Hey, Luke! What's up?" I smile as we do a fist bump.

"I read your comment. Thought maybe I should help you breathe!" He says and comes closer with a cheeky grin, making me laugh and punch him playfully. 

"No, Thank you! I don't wanna get killed by Ash!" I joke and he laughs as we walk to our next class. Luke and Ashton have been together for over a year now and everyone around here knows about them and adores them since they are really a cute couple.

"Haz, you haven't posted on Instagram since... I think two days. Come on now, your fans are waiting." He says showing me his phone. 

"I don't have any fans." I laugh but pose to let him take a picture anyway, which I'll be posting later. We walk to the class and I post the picture with a witty caption as soon as the class ends. 

_**HazzaStyles**_

(Picture of 2013 harry in a bandana)

_26,457 likes_

_**HazzaStyles** I don't do weed or gun. But if my Daddy does, I find it fun! 😉_

_View all 5,072 comments_

_**ElCalder** Gosh haz!! You're gone all crazy for him dude🙄😷 But nice pic love😍😘_

_**NickGrimmy** Damn you Styles! Those curls... Those eyes😍😍😘_

_**NiallH** Oh god haz! Planning on killing me? 😳😍_

_**RavenZ** I would kill just to touch that face 😏😘_

I smile at the comments as I am walking home after school but pocket my phone as I reach home. I don't want my mum to see that I've been using phone while walking, in case she's home, she hates it when I do that.

As I enter my house, I'm surprised to actually see my mum on the couch. Since she's a high profile lawyer, along with my dad, she's usually busy and I haven't really seen her since a week, so this is new. I walk up to the couch as she smiles at me and engulfs me into a warm hug. 

"Hey, mum! Missed you..." I say as I hug her back. 

"Missed you too, baby." She smiles, but then her face changes into a stern look. "Why aren't you using your car? You know it's not safe for you to walk home like that." She scolds.

"Sorry, mum. I'll drive to school from tomorrow onwards." I kiss her cheeks "But for now... I'm craving for your yummy food!" 

She laughs and walks into the kitchen to make some food. Meanwhile, I check my Instagram to find a new picture from Louis. OH MY GOD!! 

_**Louist91** _

(Picture of Louis on street)

_44,647 likes_

_**Louist91** Some people really need to understand the meaning of 'Fuck off '🖕_

_View all 9,747 comments_

_**Briana01** someone's grumpy but sexy😏😘_

_**RavenZ** You gotta chill mate... _

_**PerriePerrieTasty** Hot! Hot! Hot! 😳😳😳_

_**LotsTommo** who pissed in your cereals? lol_

_**HazzaStyles** I wish I could make you feel better😏😳_

_**RavenZ** @ **HazzaStyles** Is the offer same for me too? 😏_

_**HazzaStyles** @ **RavenZ** depends... 😉_

I smile but soon logs out and have the food that mum made as I talk to her and then watch a couple of movies before falling asleep. 

* * *

My eyes flutter open due to the voice of my mom speaking on the phone, so I just decide to keep quiet and listen. 

"No, Des! We have to find proof... He's following his father's footsteps and it's not good... I feel so helpless... Okay... Yeah... We'll talk later... Bye." 

"What is it about, mom?" I sit up straight as she sighs and walks towards the couch.

"Just... work, love." She sits beside me. 

"What's the case about?" I ask, curiously. 

"A case I don't think we can ever solve. I mean... It's right in front of our eyes but we don't have a proof or any witness." She looks down, thinking.

"It's about the White Snakes, isn't it?" I ask, biting my lips. 

"Yeah. White Snakes, as in the Tomlinsons. Well, the thing is, Haz, we know Mark Tomlinson does everything illegal a person can do, including murders, but we never find a proof against him. No one ever opens their mouth against him because he makes sure to use his money or his gun." She sighs again. 

"Why can't you attack his illegal business?" I ask, thinking why they hadn't done it yet.

"We know he sells drugs but we don't know where he hides them and to whom he sells them. And if we catch any of his buyers and ask them, they be like 'I just saw someone selling, so I bought. I don't know who they were'. We know he operates prostitution but again, no proof. He also trades weapons in international market. And the biggest problem is that none of these businesses are directly associated with him. He has people working for him who call themselves as the owner of those illegal businesses and he acts up all innocent." She huffs. 

"But aren't you dealing with all this since a long time? Why does it worry you now?" I ask, a bit confused. They had been trying to stop White Snakes since even before I was born, but were able to arrest only two members of the gang so far. They lost two, we lost one...

"Because we think his son, Louis Tomlinson is stepping into his father's shoes. He lives a normal teen life or so he shows. He graduated last year. He goes to clubs with his friends where he get drunk and hook up with girls and guys. He post pictures on Instagram which his thousands of followers love. Absolutely normal life." Mum explains, not knowing I'm one of the followers.

"Yeah. Absolutely normal. So what's the problem? Why do you doubt him?" I ask, wanting to know more about Louis. And if I'm too excited, mum doesn't has to know. 

"Okay... So there are some things that make us doubt his 'normal teen life'. He graduated with a major in psychology. One of his teacher said that he's so good with human psychology that he can actually read people like an open book. When he was in college, he was taking shooting trainings and now he owns a gun, with license. Now tell me, if you want to become a psychologist or something, why the hell do you need a gun and know how to shoot? And if you are into guns and shooting, then why waste your four years learning psycho?" She exclaims in frustration. 

"Maybe because he wants to be smart enough to read a person and know if they are a friend or enemy? As in if he can make a deal with them or not?" I try to assume. 

"Exactly! And he goes to the club with his 'friends' but we think he does some deals there. And I'm worried because he's a kid, Harry. A kid like you. He graduated with amazing grades. He was the smartest student that year. He can do so much well in life if he don't follow his father's footsteps." She sighs. 

She's right, he can be a psychologist or psychiatrist and he's so fucking hot, he can be damn model. Why would he choose his dad's illegal business? Maybe he likes it? Maybe he likes the danger? The thrill? Maybe he likes the dark side of the World... 

Like I sometimes do. 


	3. Chapter 3

**[Harry]**

The first thing I do as I enter the school is bump into someone. Wow! What a start for the day. 

I look down at the boy I bumped into... yeah, down. He's so smol. Awww. 

His feathery brown hair is swept to a side. A cute, black rimmed glasses on his nose, shadowing his brown eyes. He looks familiar though, but then I shake my head, I would've remembered this beautiful shade of brown if I had seen him before, but I don't. Though his other facial features are quite familiar.

"Oops!... Sorry." He said in a small, shy voice. 

"Hi! It's alright, mate. In fact, I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." I say and he just smiles shyly with a nod. "Well... I'm Harry... Harry Styles." I hold my hand out, which he takes for a handshake and smiles. 

"William. You can call me Will... Or Willie. Whatever you like." He shrugs. 

"You look kind of familiar..." I can't help but say as I take in his features, but I can't seem to remember those brown eyes. 

"Many people say that. Anyway, can you help me find my classes? I'm new here." He says, showing me his schedule. 

Checking his schedule, we discover that we have more than a few classes together including the first class that is English. So we walk together to my locker. Will is a shy and a quiet boy and if I find him cute, no one has to know that. 

"Hey, Hazza!" Niall comes and hugs me before kissing my cheek. 

"Hey, Ni!" I smile. I introduce Niall and Will on our way to class. "Ni, this is William, he's new here. And Will, this my best friend, Niall." 

They smile at each other with a quiet 'hi' and we walk to Liam's locker to find him banging his head on it. 

"Oi, Li? What's wrong?" I ask with concern and wrap my arm around his shoulder. 

"Hazza! I'm so stupid!" He bangs his head on the locker again, over-dramatically. 

"We been knew." Niall snickers, but stops when notices the glare from Liam. "Okay sorry. What is it, Li-li. Tell us."

"I bumped into this hot guy on the campus and FUCK ME! I DIDN'T EVEN ASK HIM HIS NAME!" Again! Bloody over-drama queen. 

"Oooh! Someone's got a new crush!" I tease. 

"Oh shut it, Styles. Don't act up as if you haven't got one. In fact, everyone in this school knows about your crush!" He shots back, making Niall and Will laugh. He smirks before cupping his mouth to make a megaphone and screaming to everyone in the hallway. "Harry Styles has a crush on?" 

"Louis Tomlinson!" Someone yells back and everyone laughs but William freezes. 

"Will? You okay?" I touch his arm. He just looks at me and nods. He's too quiet. Maybe because he's too shy or because he's new.

We walk to our class chatting and laughing after we separate from Niall. On my way, for some reason, I couldn't stop staring at Will. The way he smiles and speaks, the way his thin lips move, the way he covers his mouth when he laughs and I do not miss the two broad, rainbow rubber bands around his middle and ring fingers of his left hand, which doesn't match his style at all. 

"Hey, Will? Why do you wear those?" I point at his finger bands. 

"Umm... I like them. Gifted by a friend and well.. gay." He shrugs, so I nod and drop the subject as well. 

"Hey, Ms. Snow White! How much I missed you!" I yell as we enter the class, making everyone laugh, including Ms. White. 

"Oh, how much I missed my li'l Dwarf!" She teases and I pout, walking up to my seat. "And you are?" She ask politely to Will. 

"Umm... I'm William. New student." He says, shyly. 

"Hmm... So William, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" She smiles, checking the attendance sheet. 

Will walks up in front of the class and speak. "Umm... Hi. My name is William...Austin. I'm 19 and from Doncaster. I like.... Umm... Reading." He says, not daring to look up as some comments like 'nerd', 'lame', 'bookworm' and 'boring' are thrown at him from the back of the class. 

People can be so mean at times. 

"Okay William, you can go take a seat beside Harry." Ms. White smiles at him politely. 

I gesture him to come over and take a seat and he does as told. 

"It's okay. People can be mean here, but don't worry, I'll always be there for you." I smile placing my hand over his, trying hard to ignore the sparks I feel.

"Thanks, Haz." He smile shyly and turn back to take the notes Ms. White is giving. 

Suddenly the door opens and a tall, raven haired guy enters the class. He has tattoos littered on his arms, he's... Hot. 

Just then I hear a gasp from behind, making me turn around to see Liam looking at the guy with wide eyes. The guy turns to look at Liam, making him blush. Okay... So he's the guy Li was talking about. 

The guy looks around the class and his eyes go wide as they fall on me. I give him a 'what are you looking at?' look and he smirks, but turns his gaze as Ms. White clears her throat. 

"Your name, Mister?" She glares, totally annoyed at the interruption. 

"Malik. Zayn Malik. New student." He states. 

"And why are you late on your first day?" She taps her foot on the ground, impatiently.

"Couldn't find the class." He shrugs. 

Okay... So he's a kind of guy who speaks only when necessary. 

"Alright, go take a seat." She rolls her eyes, not bothering to ask him for an introduction.

He walks over to the seat beside Liam, who's now a blushing mess and misses the wink that Zayn threw at me. I just give him the bird and turn around to pay attention to Ms. White, who gives me a stern look for sticking up my middle finger. I'm not the guy to have an eye on my best friend's crush. Nope. Especially, not when my mind is on the cute, nerdy boi sitting beside me. 

The rest of the day goes by the same as I discover Will is very smart in psychology, another class we have together, as he answers a question the teacher asked and he wasn't even paying attention. I think I finally found a tutor for psycho. 

It's now lunch as I'm sat with Liam, Niall and Will at our regular table with a pout on my face. 

"Okay. Now tell me what is it, Haz!" Niall ask. I sigh over dramatically. 

"He did not post a single picture today..." My pout and deepen my frown.

"Oh gosh! No! Thank you! I'm sorry I asked!" He goes back to eating his fries and I pout even more.

"Who?" Will asks curiously. 

"His husband definitely!" Someone speaks from behind me and I turn to see Ashton smiling at me. "Can I sit here for today? Luke's not here." He asks. 

"Yeah, sure. We're both lonely today." He laughs and plops down on the seat beside me. "Well Ash, William. Will, Ashton." 

"So Will, as I was saying.." Ash starts again with a smirk. "Harry here, is very sad today because he did not get a pic on Instagram from his husband, Louis Tomlinson."

William starts chocking on his milkshake violently and I pat his back to help him as he eventually calms down. I understand that, I mean, Louis has that kind of reputation, okay?

"Husband!?" He almost screams with wide eyes and everyone at the table laughs as I blush. 

Will looks at me blankly for a second before an unreadable emotion crosses his face but he turns to look at the corner of the cafeteria. 

I follow his gaze and see Zayn smirking at our table. 

There's something fishy about this guy. Zayn Malik.

Aka Mystery. 


	4. Chapter 4

**[Harry]**

I'm not surprised to find my house silent as I walk in. I sigh. This house is too big and my parents are barely home, it sometimes tempts me to get into a relationship and move in with them so I wouldn't have to go home and be so lonely. 

I ignore the short buzz of my phone and walk into the kitchen to find myself something to eat. I take out two bananas from the fruit basket and cut them into a plate. Pouring some chocolate syrup on it, I sit down on the couch, ready to fill my growling tummy. I take out my phone and log in to Instagram before clicking on notifications, seeing I have some. 

_**Louist91** started following you. _

"AaaAHH what the fuck!?!" I scream and throw my phone across the room. 

I place my plate aside and get up off the couch to pick my phone, only to groan at the crack on the screen. I sit back and check out Louis' profile to see a new post. 

_**Louist91** _

_(Picture of Louis with shaved beard)_

_47,959 likes_

_**Louist91** New look😎_

_View all 5,354 comments_

_**PerriePerrieTasty** 👌😍😍😘❤😘😍_

_**Marry2809** Oof! You look lovely in every look😘😍_

_**RavenZ** Sic pic mate 😎_

_**DanielleCampbell** Marry me already😍😍😘_

_**HazzaStyles** U look sexy as always 😘😘 But the stubble... I loved them😢_

_**RavenZ** @ **HazzaStyles** I don't shave. I've got nice stubble to rub on your cheeks if u like😏😉_

_**HazzaStyles** @ **RavenZ** Which cheeks tho🤔😏_

_**RavenZ** @ **HazzaStyles** Whichever of the four you like😉_

_**LotsTommo** @ **RavenZ** and @ **HazzaStyles** Gross🤢_

I laugh at the comments and get up to go and take a shower. After the shower, while searching for clothes to wear, a pink cloth falls at my feet. I pick it up and realize it's the new top I bought but didn't wear yet. So I wear it and take a picture. 

_**HazzaStyles** _

_(Picture of Harry in the pink lace top)_

_22,066 likes_

_**HazzaStyles** How do I look? 🤔_

_View all 4,386 comments_

_**NiallH** I just died and came back to life to comment. That's hot😍😘😳_

_**ElCalder** You're helping me with the shopping next week. And you're taking me to the store u bought it from! And you look beautiful babe😙😘_

_**HazzaStyles** @ **ElCalder** Sure jan! Thanks Darl😘_

_**LiPayno** Jesus! I'm saving it! 😍😘😏_

_**RavenZ** That's fucking sexy babe😘😘😘_

_**Louist91** HOLY SHIT _

Oh. My. God! Louis just commented on my picture! I run around the room letting out squeals. Manly ones ObVioUsLy. Umm... Maybe. 

Moments later, my phone starts giving continuous short buzzes. 

_**LiPayno** He finally noticed you! _

_**ElCalder** Did u see that?! He's drooling over you! _

_**NiallH** I'm so happy for you!!! _

_**AshsBaby** Aww... Congrats! _

_**LukesDaddy** Im sure you got your hubby horny. I think u should be ready with a lace panty on. _

And my phone keeps buzzing with such direct messages all day. 

* * *

Next morning, I get out of my black Range Rover and walk through the school's parking lot. 

"Hey!" A husky voice speaks behind me and I turn around to see Zayn, leaning by a white Maserati with his signature smirk on his face. 

"Hi?" I say "Zayn, right?" 

"Yeah." He smiles. 

"Nice car." I try to start a conversation and don't even ask me why I'm trying to do it. Probably because his mysterious aura makes me want to know him, solve the puzzle that is Zayn Malik. 

"Thanks. Expensive, but got a nice job to pay it off... wanna ride?" He smirks. 

"Why would I ride your car when I got a Range Rover for myself?" I raise an eyebrow at him. 

"Wasn't talking 'bout the car though." He mumbles looking away. 

"Now, now! How about you slow down there, Malik? I don't wanna ride anything that belongs to you." I roll my eyes. 

It happens in a blink of an eye that I am pinned against his car and his body is pressed against mine, our faces only inches apart and his breath hitting on my lips. 

"But I want you to ride everything that belongs to me, baby." He whispers and starts leaning, but pulls back when someone clears their throat behind him. "Bloody cockblock." He mumbles, letting me go. 

"Hi, Z!" There stands William, looking all innocent and cute as always. He walks over to hug Zayn and I may or may not be wrong, but I think Will whispered something in Zayn's ear. He pulls back smiling, but Zayn gives him an annoyed look. 

"Hi, Hazza!" He says before coming over and giving me a hug which is quite longer than compared to Zayn's... but I'm not complaining. 

"Hello there, cutie! How's your today?" I smile cheekily, making him giggle. 

"Great... now that I saw your pretty face." 

I roll my eyes and pat his cheek before hearing a scoff from Zayn. 

"Oh, and Will? Yesterday you never told me you know Zayn." I say, brushing his fringe off of his forehead as he smiles and leans into the touch. I'm not being too touchy and affectionate towards the boy I met just a day ago, it's absolutely not that.

"Yeah... Well... He's my childhood friend. Right, Zaynie?" He smile innocently at Zayn. Gosh! He's such an angel. So pretty, so beautiful, so innocent, so lovely, my Angel, my only Angel! 

"Uh huh! Yeah. Of course, Boobear!" He smirks but Will groans. "What? Now it even suits your personality, doesn't it?" He says smirks wider.

"Shut up!" Will mumbles. 

"I feel like I missed an inside joke about 'suiting the personality', but Willie, can I call you Boobear?" I ask with wide, hopeful eyes. 

"No!" He groans. 

"Oh, come on! It's just a nickname, Boobear?" I pout. 

"Don't call me that! No!" He crosses his arms. 

"Okay... How about bluebear?"

"Ew, No!"

"Greenbear?"

"Gross!"

"Redbear?"

"Disgusting!"

"Yellowbear?"

"Never!"

"Blackbear?"

"No!"

"Brownbear?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Rainbowbear?"

"Wha- No, Harry!" He cries in frustration.

"Then what? I wanna call you some kinda bear though!" I pout bigger. 

"Ugh! I hate you! But Boobear is fine." He pouts as well. 

"Yay! My Lovely Li'l Boobear!" I wrap my arms around his waist and kiss his cheek sloppily. Will just looks at me with wide eyes and I laugh. Zayn just scoffs and walks away mumbling something like 'first cockblocks me then have it all cheesy for himself. Bloody little twink looking Bastard.' 

"What was that?" I frown. 

"Don't mind him. He's always grumpy in the mornings." Will says, patting my cheek.

"Okay." I lean down and kiss his cheek. "Boobear." I smile and he rolls his eyes. 


	5. Chapter 5

**[Harry]**

The classes go by as usual, flirting with Will and getting flirted back by half of the school. Now we all are in the cafeteria, sitting at our usual table for lunch. 

"So Will, tell us about you." Liam leans over the table, using his elbows for support. 

"There's nothing to tell about me actually. I'm an orphan, I have no family... that's all." He shrugs. 

"Oh! I'm so sorry." Niall rushes, apologetically. 

"It's okay, Ni!" Will smiles at the Irish lad. 

"Hey, Harry!" Eleanor yells from across the room while coming over at our table. 

"Shit!" I hear Will swear beside me, making me turn to him and I see him looking at El with wide eyes. Does he even know her? 

"Do you know her?" I whisper to him. 

"Uh.. um.. n-no. I just... bit my tongue." He says with a hiss and sticks his little tongue out that's bleeding at a corner. 

"Aww, poor baby." I pout at him and pat his head before turning to Eleanor.

"Hey, Haz." El sits on the chair beside Niall "Guess what happened last night.." She wriggles her eyebrows. 

"Umm... Perrie asked you out?" I try to guess. What else could get her in such good mood than her long time crush, Perrie Edwards, asking her out?

"I wish. But no." She sighs. "So.. I went to this club down town last night, and later got fucked by this guy who was there! He was fucking amazing!"

"I don't think we need to hear that, El?" Will says, looking a bit uncomfortable. 

"Oh! Of course you don't need to hear that, honey. Close your baby, innocent ears for me, would ya?" She pats Will's head, making him glare at her which she ignores. 

"So, I was saying, guess who fucked me!" She asks with wide, excited eyes.

"Shawn Mendes?" I joke, already bored and uninterested in this topic.

"He's Mine, you moron!" I hear before a frie comes flying on my face. 

"Niall!" I scream in horror and everyone laughs. 

"Oi, El!" Perrie scream from another table. "Get your ass here, Bitch."

"Wait a sec, babe!" She makes a kissy face at Perrie before turning back to me with a smirk. 

"Louis Tomlinson! I met him at the club last night. God he's such a Daddy! He asked me, so who the fuck am I to say no. After all, saying no to Louis Tomlinson is a death wish. So... Yeah. I was his hook up for last night." She says before kissing my cheek and running off. 

"Woah! She hit your goal!" Niall says after a short silence around the table. 

"Shut up, Niall." I frown. 

"Are you sad because she..." Will trails off. 

"Eh, no. I know she hooks up with people at clubs. It's just...He's in the same town and I haven't even seen him, but El got to fucking touch him... that's not fair." I sigh and pout. 

"Aww come on, Haz. Who knows, maybe you'll meet him soon? He noticed you on Instagram, right? Maybe he'll see you in persons soon. Who knows, maybe he's seen you already, but you don't know yet?" He smiles making me smile. "Now stop pouting before I kiss it away." He mumbles, playing with his food as if he just didn't say that. 

After a moment, he suddenly looks up, "Hey Ha-Why are you looking at me like that?" he makes a confused face. 

"Uhh.. the last thing you said... got me thinking, you know. Are you serious about it?" I ask, hopefully. 

"Yeah, I'm serious! We don't know if he might have really seen you already and you don't know-"

"No. No! After that." 

"I didn't say anything after that! I got consumed by my thoughts." He asks, looking more confused.

"No... I mean you jus- wait.. were you thinking about my pout?" I ask. 

"Uh.. h-how do you k-know?" His face shows utter shock as it turns a light shade of pink. 

"Because you were thinking out loud." I chuckle. 

"Oh.." He blushes bright red when he realizes what I actually might've heard, so I just wrap my arms around him. 

"Aww Boobear! It's okay, baby." I kiss his cheek. 

"Are you actually blushing?" I look up and see a smirking Zayn. "Not against your personality anymore?" He sit down beside Will. 

"Shut up, Z!" Will mumbles angrily.

Zayn laughs. "Sorry, Boss!"

"Zayn!" Will's tone turns serious and his voice deepens a little as he glares at Zayn. 

"Uh.. sorry." Zayn says, all the traces of humour on his face gone now.

Before I could question the strange behavior, the bell rings indicating the lunch is over. 

* * *

"So, for this project, I'm giving these papers which has a set of questions. Spend time with your partner and get the answer to every question. And then write down two thousand words about them. A week. After a week, I want the question set with answers and the essay about your partner on my table." Our Psychology teacher Mr. Casper announces. "Well, I give you the freedom to choose your partner." He says after distributing the question sheets. 

"Hey, haz! Looking for a partner?" Will asks as he comes over to my seat, making me smile and nod. 

"No. He already has one." Nick says as he ploped down on the seat beside me. 

"But Nick, he asked me first." I say, giving him an annoyed look.

"But Haz, I'm always your project pal, aren't I?" He pouts.

"And we need a change now." I shrug. "Now if you get up, Will needs to take a seat."

"Well, my butt is aching, so I can't get up." Nick challenges. He's always been this way, annoying and a stubborn little shit.

I gave him the 'wrong move, bitch' look before grabbing Will's hand and pulling him on my lap. Nick growls at my move and I just smirk at him. He always got jealous of all my other friends, he's a territorial person and I understood that a few years ago. We used to be friends with benefits, giving each occasional hands and heads during parties or clubbing, but then he started getting really possessive and would pick up fights with anyone else that I'd have such relation with. When it got too annoying for me, I decided to break that chord and settled on keeping a platonic relationship with him.

"Shall we start?" I ask Will. 

"Nooo... I'm not in a mood for any study." He pout and I laugh, poking his lips with my finger. 

"Okay. How about after school at my place?" I ask and his eyes lit up. 

"Sounds like a plan!" He kiss my cheek. 

It's gonna be fun. 


	6. Chapter 6

**[Harry]**

I'm not surprised when Will tells me that he doesn't have a car. Obviously! He's an orphan, after all. 

As we both enter my house, I see Dad on the couch reading something on the laptop and judging by the clink of the spoons, mum must be in the kitchen. 

"Hi, dad." I walk to the couch and sit beside my dad before taking a look at the laptop and see Louis' picture on the top of an article. 

"Hi, son. And you are?" He asks Will who is looking down, still standing a little away from the couch. 

"Hi, sir. M-my name is W-william. I'm.. uh.. Harry's friend." Will says coming forward and shaking my dad's hand. I gesture for him to sit on the couch beside me and he does. 

"What are you looking up about Louis, dad?" I ask, curiously.

"Just... Some things I didn't knew before. Like... His full name is Louis William Tomlinson. Didn't know the middle name." He states and I feel Will tense beside me. 

"Uh.. I already knew it, dad." I say. 

"You did!?" He asks, shocked that knew Louis' middle name before he did.

"Yeah!" I grin. "I also know Mark Tomlinson isn't his biological dad. His real dad is dead. Anyway, I don't know his name." 

The thing I find strange is, the more I'm talking about Louis, the more Will is getting tensed. And that is really worrying me.

"That's what I was looking for." My dad says. "His dad's name was Troy Austin. And I know him. He was a Drama teacher and your mum and I were investigating when he was murdered in-" 

"Washroom! May I know where's the washroom, please?" Will abruptly gets up. 

"Go straight through the hallway and take a left." My mum says, coming out of the kitchen while wiping her hands on the apron. 

"T-thank you." He says and walks away, faster than usual. 

"Is he always like that? Or did you find it strange as well?" My dad furrows his eyebrows as he looks at the way Will disappeared in. 

"I don't know." I whisper. I sometimes do find his behaviour a bit strange, so I can't say it's the first time, especially when anyone is talking about Louis.

"What's his name again?" He asked. 

"William Austin." I tell. 

"Hmm... Okay." He furrows his eyebrows and immediately looks at the laptop screen, thinking deeply. 

I get up and go towards the bathroom that Will went in. I knock on the door and hear a small 'one sec' in return. After a moment, Will comes out and we walk upstairs to my room. 

"That's so cute." He giggles at the fairy lights on the wall above my bed. Now, that is the best sound I have ever heard. 

We settle down on the bed after my mum brings us cold drinks and cookies. 

"So let's start with the questions. Let's do it like 20 questions." I suggest and he nods as he can't speak with the cookie in his mouth. 

"Alright. When was the last time you screwed up, but no one found out?" I wriggle my eyebrows and he laughs. 

"Last night!" He says but then the colour of his face drains as if he wasn't supposed to say that. "You?" He smiles tightly, trying to play it cool and I contemplate whether I should ask him about it or not.

"Remember, Niall said someone stole his four packs of M&M in the morning?" I make a goofy face and he grins mischievously. 

"Sneaky! Where are those?" He asks and I pull the M&Ms from my bag before giving him some. 

"Okay, next. What would you name your boat if you had one?" He asks. 

"Hmm... I'd rather have a ship and name it Larry." I say, thinking about how Niall had said he shipped Louis and I and our ship name was Larry. 

"Why?" He ask and I just shrug. "Okay. I'll name mine White Snake. Obviously." 

What!? Does he even realize he's talking about the most dangerous underworld gang in the world? 

"Why?" I ask and he bites his lip before answering.

"Read that name in the newspaper this morning, thought it was cool." He says with a shrug.

"It's the name of Louis Tomlinson's dad's mafia gang." I state and just like all the times before, he tenses a little at Louis' name. "Have you ever met Louis? I feel like you know him." I ask straight away and he tenses even more.

"Uh.. um.. I don't know him.. obviously.. Just saw him in a club where Zayn had dragged me to once and he got into a fight with someone and.. it was scary. So much blood." He says, stuttering and gulping. "Don't like blood." He whispers and my heart breaks for the boy. 

"I'm so sorry, Boobear." I say and he shakes his head.

"No it's okay. It's just that I had seen him and he looked so scary... my mind just goes back to all the blood when I even hear his name." He says with a shaky voice and I decide to change the subject.

"Okay..let's not talk about it then." I say and he nods. "So, the next question is... What would break the internet?" I ask. 

"The picture of your tattooed body covered in a pink lace top." He grins at my now red face. 

"How did you-" I gasp.

"Zayn. He follows you. RavenZ." He grins and I gasp louder.

"What!? It was him? That Bitch!" He just laughs at my reaction, throwing his head back like a little kid. 

"Anyway. I kinda love your tats. Any special meanings behind them?" He asks and I smile. 

"Thanks. Yeah, well some of them have meanings and some of them are just.. um complementary to.. uh.. Louis' tattoos." I say, cautious to say the name and also blushing in embarrassment. 

"What!? Really? Can I see them?" His face lights up. 

"Um.. Sure." I say as I remove my shirt. "See. I have this ship for his compass, anchor for his rope, rose for his dagger, cage for his birds, a heart for his arro-" 

I stop speaking as I see the way Will is staring at my naked torso. His gaze is intense as he licks his lips and without thinking twice, I lean forward, placing my hand on his cheek while caressing it. He places his hand on the back of my neck and pulls me closer. Our lips are only a few inches apart, our noses rubbing against each other and as soon as our lips touch, someone clears their throat. 

Great! Fucking Great!! 

"Sorry about the interruption, boys." Mum smirks as she leans at the door frame and crosses her arms, not looking sorry at all.

"Well, your smirk shows how sorry you are, mum." I groan as I wear my shirt back on. 

Mum just laughs and sits on the bed as Will goes back to reading the books... though he wasn't reading them before.

"So Will, tell me about you, darling. What does your parents do?" Mum asks. 

"Umm.. actually.. Mrs. Styles, I'm an orphan." Will looks down. 

"Which orphanage did you grew up in, love?" She questions.

"Umm.. Holmes Chapel Orphanage." 

"And how did you get your last name then?"

"I don't know. People there said it was my name so..."

"Hmm.. Where do you live now?" She inquires further.

"Street 27."

"Really?! Do you know about what happened there last night?" She raises her eyebrows.

"Uh.. N-no." He furrows his eyebrows.

"Well nine people were killed there last night. And we think it was White Snakes. We think Louis Tomlinson was there and he killed those people." She informs, her gaze hard on Will.

"Oh. O-okay?" Will bites his lips. 

I see mum looking at Will suspiciously, making him uncomfortable. I don't like it. I don't like seeing him like that. 

"Mum!" I glare. 

"Oh. I'm sorry, hunny. Did I make you uncomfortable? Was just trying to get to know you." She said. 

No mum. You were not. You were fucking interrogating him. I wanted to scream but then she leaves the room. 

"I'm sorry about her, boo. You know she's a lawyer, so she gets too professional sometimes." I try to reason. 

"It's okay, Haz." He smiles. 

"No, boo. I know it's not okay. I saw how uncomfortable you were getting. She should've been polite. She shoul-"

I am cut off by his lips coming in contact with mine. I widen my eyes and it takes me a moment but I soon I close them and kiss him back. Our lips mould perfectly as they move in a sync with each other. He tangles his hands in my hair and mine grips his waist, feeling the skin underneath his shirt. I am shocked when his tongue fights mine for dominance and he wins. He pulls at my hair, making me groan while his tongue roams every inch of my mouth. 

I don't even realize that I'm straddling his lap until he moans in my mouth as I roll my hip. We pull apart, breathing heavy and he smiles before connecting our lips again. I tug on his shirt and he freezes, making me pull back and frown. 

"What? Did I do something wrong? I'm so sorry if I did." I rush, feeling guilty and confused. 

"No, no.. it's just that.. uh.. I don't wanna take my shirt off.. not ready yet. Please?" He almost pleads with his brown eyes and I just peck his lips again, trying to assure him. He won't have to do anything that he's not ready for.

"Okay." I smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**[Harry]**

"So..." I stare at the paper before saying. "..the next one is... How do you think you'll die?" I ask and make a face at the weird question.

"I'll probably get shot, either by the police or enemies." He say without caring, but bites his lip as he realizes what he said. 

"Wha-" I open my mouth.

"I mean... Umm... Uh.. I... I dreamt of it once. Got stuck in my head." He tries. 

"You're lying. Tell me the truth. Why would you think that?" I ask, sternly. 

"I'm not lying. It's the truth."

"It's not!" I stand up off the bed. 

"Fine! Go on and believe it. I can't stop you from believing what you want! People can believe what they wanna believe!" He stands up as well. 

"If you don't tell me, I won't talk to you!" 

"Fine." He sit on the bed. 

"Fine."

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine" I sit down on the bed and pout. 

After a moment of silence, I regret my decision. I want to talk to him. I feel his eyes on me. I look at him and he looks away. I keep looking at him, admiring his beauty. He turns and I look away. 

"I know you were looking at me." He states. 

"Shut up. I'm mad at you." I say, childishly. 

"It's Mutual."

"Respect... when someone cares about you and wants to know what's wrong." I say. 

"Okay."

"What kinda friend are you? You should say 'I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you'."

"Fine. I'll take you for an Ice-cream treat after we finish this question set." He offers. 

"Fine." I grin. 

"Fine."

"Fine"

"Fine"

"We're not doing it again!" He warns and I let out a giggle. Manly one, Obviously. 

"FINE! so what's the next question?" I laugh as he glares at me for saying 'fine' again. 

"What is the thing you don't have in life but you wish you did?" He asks, looking down at the paper. 

"Well... I have everything but..." I bite my lip. 

"But?" Will tilt his head. 

"Gem... My sister, Gemma." I gulp.

"You have a sister?" He asks, confusion written all over his face.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I have no idea if she's even alive or not." I say as I feel tears building in my eyes. 

"What happened to her, Haz?" He asks, coming closer and placing a hand on my thigh.

"She was kidnapped. She was just one and a half year old." I frown. 

"Who did it?" He whispers.

"As you know my parents are strong lawyers, they were dealing a case of a criminal called Stan Lucas. They got some threats that they must back out of the case or they'll regret it but they aren't the one to let a criminal go free, so they put him behind the bars. After a month they had to pay the price. One night, the baby monitor in Gem's room went off. When mum went to check on her, she wasn't there. Someone took her away. Someone sneaked in the house and stole her. The police couldn't find them. I was supposed to have an elder sister... but I don't." The tears now flow freely but I wipe them away. 

"That's... horrible. I can't even imagine loosing any of my sisters." He mumbles, looking down at his lap as he thinks hard. 

"But you don't have-"

"If I did. It would've been horrible." He says and looks away to hide his own glossy eyes.

I just nod and we sit in complete silence for a few minutes before I pick up the question set. 

"A secret talent you have but no one knows." I ask and smile.. okay, try to smile. 

"Mmm... I can play Piano!" He smiles making me smile as well. Like.. really smile. 

"Now you're trapped, darling! You'll have to play for me." I grin and before he could reply, I'm pulling him into my music room. 

"Woah! This is massive. You people are really very rich, aren't you?" He shakes his head in disbelief.

He goes to the grand piano in the middle of the room and sits on the stool to play. He starts playing and HOLY SHIT! It's the best thing ever heard. I sit beside him and watch him as he plays with his eyes closed and a smile playing on his face. As he finishes, he slowly opens his eyes and looks at me, and without saying another word, we both lean in until I feel his breath mingling with mine, until his nose bumps with mine and until...

"THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!" Why Mum? Why? 

"Uh.. thanks." Will pulls away and scratches the back of his neck. 

"Well, Haz, you left your phone in your bedroom and it was buzzing." She smirks as she hands me my phone. 

She definitely knows what she did. 

_**Niall** :- Hey haz we going to club tonight with Zayn. Up for it? _

_**Me** :- Yup :) _

_**Niall** :- I'll text you ;) _

_**Me** :- Okay :) _

"We're going to club tonight. Wanna tag along?" I ask Will as mum leaves. 

"Um.. no. I have work tonight." He gives me an apologetic look. 

"Fine." I sigh. 

"Fine." 

"Fine." 

We both look at each other and then burst into laughter. 

"Now... my Ice-cream treat!" 


	8. Chapter 8

**[William]**

After a lot of questions and answers, I decide it's time for me to go. 

"It's getting late, Haz, I must get going." I say, giving him an apologetic look. He pouts and I couldn't resist myself from leaning in and connecting our lips. "I'll see you soon." I promise as we pull apart, making him smile a little.

"Okay." He huffs and takes my hand to lead me to the living room. 

As we enter the living room, I see Desmond is still on the laptop, searching about Louis Tomlinson. Why the hell can't he just give it a rest? 

I look at Anne who is in the kitchen, phone attached to her ear while her eyes are looking straight to me. 

"Yeah now... just... be careful." She mumbles into the phone. 

I find it strange, but I shrug it off, stepping out of the house and kissing Harry goodbye before walking down the road. After walking for a while, I feel someone's eyes on me. I stop on my track and turn around, but I see no one which makes me frown, but then I turn back around and keep walking. 

I am about to reach my house and I still feel like someone's been following me all along. Finally, I am in front of my house and I unlock the door before walking in and making sure to lock it behind me. I walk upstairs and plop down on the bed, releasing a long sigh. It was a long day, but a good one indeed. Of course, some boys at school tried to bully me, but Zayn was there and studies were boring, but Harry was there. 

There's something about this boy that lures me in. Maybe his green eyes that I wanna look in all day and get lost into or maybe his long, luscious curls that swallow my hand when I play with them or maybe his dimples that I can practically swim into. It could be his pink, plump lips that I can kiss all day and all night. 

The buzzing of my phone brings me out of my daydream and I check my phone to see a text from my step sister. 

_**Andrea** :- Aye baby bro. It's business night. Don't forget about it. I'll be waiting. xx_

I smile at the text and get off of the bed. I walk into the bathroom and pull my sweaters off, revealing my tattooed torso. After pulling out the rings on my fingers, I smile at the '28' tattoo on them. I look up in the mirror and scrunch up my nose before taking my glasses off. I smile at myself before rolling my eyes at my stupidity and leaning forward to take off my brown lenses and revealing the ocean blue orbs. 

Now, I fully smile at myself and get in the shower. As I walk out with a towel wrapped around my waist, I look down the window and see a man creeping around my house. I smirk and put a black skinny jeans on, along with a black tank top before setting my hair. 

I open my hidden locker behind a bookshelf and take my gun out before tucking it in my jeans' waist band and covering it with my top. I pull out a cigarette and walk out of the room. I come downstairs to the front door, but get a thought take a step back. 

I walk to the backyard door and walk out before climbing the wall and jumping out on the street. I start walking towards the entrance of the house and spot a man hiding behind a car, keeping an eye on the entrance. 

I mentally laugh at the man and tap on his shoulder. He turns around and gasps. "Louis Tomlinson?" 

"Yeah that's me. And you are?" I raise an eyebrow. 

"I- uh.. I can't tell you." He turns back around and look at the house entrance and I roll my eyes. 

"No one's gonna come out of there. Tell me who you are. You look like a.... Detective? A spy? A secret agent man? Walmart James Bond?"

"Why do you wanna know who I am? You're Louis Tomlinson. Why waste your precious time interrogating me?" He crosses his arms. 

I take in the guy's features with a smirk. He has brown hair which are slicked back and grey eyes which were definitely really attractive. He has a nice build up body which is taller than me. Obviously. 

The guy is very attractive, but let's be honest here, I'm kinda whipped by a green eyed boy to think about this agent or spy or whatever the fuck he is. 

"'Cause darling, you've been following me all the way here." I smirk as I read his face which says...One- what I said is right, he was the one following me, Two- he's scared shitless, Three- he's gonna try and make a run for it and Four- he's gonna hit me for it first. 

He looks around and then raises his fist to punch me in the face, but misses it as I duck down. He tries to run from beside me, but before he could, I am already holding my gun out and pulling the trigger. 

_BANG!_

Straight in the brains! Now, that's what I'm talking about. "Idiot! My teachers said 'I can read your plan before you can even execute it'." I mumble to the lifeless body as I light my cigarette an pull out my phone. 

"Got a mess in front of my house. Clean it up before anyone gets the sight." I command in the phone and end the call. 

I walk to my garage and unlock my black Lamborghini before driving off to the club I own down town, for the business deal with Andrea. 

* * *

**[Harry]**

As we walk into the club, the strong smell of alcohol hits me right in the nose, making me scrunch it. There are people making out and grinding on each other on the the dance floor and they make me uncomfortable right now, but I know I'll be doing the same after a few drinks.

"Woah! This is massive!" Niall says from beside me. I get it, his excitement. It's actually massive. It's larger and posher and looks more expensive than any other club we usually go to. 

"How did we get an entry here again? I don't remember paying." I ask loudly over the music.

"Well... I'm your entry pass." Zayn says. "I never need to pay. Or any of my companion, for that matter." He shrugs and I raise an eyebrow. "Alright. I know the owner personally." He huffs. 

I chuckle but nod as I walk up to the bar, the other three following behind. 

"May I know why are you dressed so sexy tonight?" Liam asks.

"Cause I'm getting laid tonight!" I announce, yelling excitedly over the music.

"With?" Zayn raises an eyebrow. 

"Anyone. I just need a good time. So that I can say I've done some 'bad boy' stuff too. You interested?" I ask in a flirty tone, suggestively wriggling my eyebrows at him. 

"Nope. Don't want a bullet in my head." He mumbles as he picks up a drink. And before I could question him, he hands me a drink and drags Liam to the dance floor. Okay..? 

I look at Niall who is already tipsy. God! This Irish kid! I down my drink as well and ask Niall if he wanna dance, to which he shakes his head 'no' and I step on the dance floor alone. I move with the beat of the music and let the alcohol take over my moves as I down a drink after every ten minutes to boost my energy. 

I throw my head in every direction and sway my hips slowly in a very feminine manner. I can feel eyes on me and I love the attention. 

Suddenly, there are two girls joining me, one with straight, platinum blond dyed hair and blue eyes and the other with her hair dyed in purple and baby blue ombre and dimples like mine. I'm pretty sure I've seen the first girl somewhere, but I can't put my finger on where.

"Hi. I'm Lottie. And this is my sister, Andrea." The platinum haired girl says with a huge grin. "And you're definitely sexy." She winks. 

The other girl, Andrea, just smiles and shakes her head while we three keep dancing and talking at the same time. 

"My name is Harry, by the way." I say, almost tripping over, but Andrea holds onto my arm and avoids what could've been an ungraceful fall.

"Well nice to meet you Harry... Is it just Harry or Harold?" Andrea asks. 

"It's just Harry." 

"Oh well, too bad 'cause I'm gonna call you Harold anyway." She laughs and Lottie joins as well. 

"You ladies are harassing me." I pout and they laugh more. 

"You're so cute." Lottie coos. "You know, you look a lot like Andy, as in Andrea here. If she wasn't my sister, I would've been convinced she is yours." 

"Yeah. We look familiar." I really think we do. She looks a lot like mum, to be honest.

"Familiar?!" She screams. "Oi! DJ, play Familiar!" And the music is instantly changes at the demand. "Famili- famili- famili- familiar!" She dances while screaming out the lyrics.

"Wow! You just had to say it once!" I say with wide eyes. 

"Of course! Our brother signs the DJ's paycheck, so he has to obey us." She shrugs. "Anyway, are you possibly into 'one night fun' stuff?" She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

"Ew, Lots!" Andy scrunches her nose in disgust.

"Well, yes actually. And I'm actually looking for it tonight so..." I nod and laugh as her face lights up at that.

"So..? Do you have a hook up for tonight?" Lottie asks, coming closer. 

"No." I say sheepishly. 

"Yes, he does actually." A voice come from behind me and two arms snake around my waist as a chin is placed on my shoulder. 

I turn to look at the person and fuck! Louis motherfucking Tomlinson is hugging me from behind! I can't fucking breathe!

"Oh, brother! I found him first!" Lottie frowns and oh shit! That's Charlotte Tomlinson, how did I not recognise her?!

"Oh? But he's not your doll, baby sister!" Louis smirks at her, hugging me tighter. "You don't own him, so I'm saying this in a very loving and respectful manner... Please kindy fuck off, baby sister." He smiles innocently. 

"I've been watching you for a while now. I'm sure these hips can take me places, babe." He whispers in my ear, making a shiver run down my spine. "Come on."

He leads me to the other corner of the dance floor and starts moving with the beat. Louis Tomlinson wants to dance with me?! Then who the fuck am I to deny him?! So I go with the flow and push back on him. He holds my hips tighter and bites at my shoulder making me moan like a bitch. Wow! Do I have a pain kink or is it just Louis Tomlinson? 

"Let's take this somewhere else, eh?" He whispers and I just nod, biting my lip. 

He leads me out of the club and into a black Lamborghini. I am, honestly, too drunk to think that Louis is probably a criminal and I shouldn't actually go with him but Damn! He's Louis Tomlinson. 

I sit in the passenger seat while he settles in the driver's. 

"Aren't you drunk? Why are you driving?" I ask, trying to put my seatbelt on. 

"No. I'm not drunk. I was here for business. Don't worry, love, you're safe with me." He says as he leans in to put my seatbelt on for me as he sees that I was literally struggling for it. 

"Okay." 

* * *

The ride is silent as I am too busy looking out of the window and giggling at the lights on the streets. 

"We're here." Louis announces and gets out of the car. He reaches at the passenger side and opens my seatbelt for me. I stumble on my feet while stepping out of the car but Louis catches me and I just giggle like the drunk idiot I am. 

I look around the place and notice we are on a cliff at a hill top where we can get the view of the whole city from. The city lights look mesmerising and to top the scene, the dark sky is full of bright, shiny stars. The scene brings such a huge smile on my face, I am afraid my face would break in two. 

"So beautiful!" I say, looking around. 

"I know right." Louis says and I turn to look at him but he is already looking at me and I don't think I've ever blushed this hard.

He stares at me for a moment before pulling me closer by my waist. He cups my jaw and leans in and I wrap my arms around his neck, letting my fingers get tangled in this hair. As our lips connect, I feel the feeling that feels great and crazy and amazing and awesome but for some reason, it doesn't feel new. The lips, the taste, they don't feel new. They feel familiar, as if I had kissed him before, but I decide to shrug it off and enjoy the kiss and the feeling of Louis' lips on mine. 

It isn't a heated kiss like I had expected from Louis. Instead, it's slow, loving and beautiful. No tongue involved, just our lips moulding with each other. We smile as we pull apart and he kisses my nose before completely pulling away.

"Are you gonna fuck me here?" I ask sheepishly. 

"What?" He asks, his face showing utter confusion.

"I mean... Isn't it what you do to the people you meet at the club? Fuck them? Wasn't I supposed to be one of them?" I ask, tilting my head and he brings both his hands up to cup my face, his thumbs caressing my cheeks, making them heat up.

"Nope. You're way too precious to be one of my careless fucks. You'll never be one of them. You're way too beautiful. Way too perfect." He says, pecking my lips and I smile dopily at him before letting my cheek fall on his shoulder as I hug him close.

Well, people say he's dangerous guy, but then why do I feel so safe with him? 

If wanting him is bad, I wanna be the worst.


	9. Chapter 9

**[Harry]**

I wake up to complete darkness, but then I realise that my eyes are still closed. I try to open them, but I can't and that's when I realise that there's something on my face, covering my eyes. 

I reach my hand over my face to check what it is and almost scream at the feeling of a hand.

SOMEONE ELSE'S HAND. 

I'm about to freak out, but then I notice that the hand is actually shielding my eyes from the bright sunlight. 

I hold the hand and gently bring it off of my face before turning to my left and freezing in shock. 

The sight. Oh! What a sight to wake up to. No, I'm not talking about the sight of the city looking so small from this cliff or the sight of the sky looking so beautiful. Nope. 

I'm talking about this beautiful man sleeping next to me, so peacefully. He looks so soft and innocent that if I didn't know who Louis Tomlinson really was, I would never believe this small, hedgehog looking, pretty boy could ever be harmful. 

I remember everything that happened last night and blush at the memory of kissing Louis. When I realise his hand is still in mine, I smile and intertwine out fingers and Wow! It's the best feeling in the world. 

Well... You wouldn't know so pft!

His hand is so freaking small compared to mine, it makes me wonder how he actually holds a whole damn gun in such smol hands. 

I look up at his face and it's so close to mine that I can count his lashes and notice the little sprinkle of freckles on his nose and cheeks that I didn't know existed. 

"Do you realise how creepy it is to stare at a sleeping man while holding his hand?" Comes Louis' voice, diverting my attention to this thin, pink lips. "I'm not complaining though, just curious if you realise the level of creepiness." He chuckles lightly with his eyes still shut and I jerk my hand back, trying to move away but he holds onto my hips, stopping my movements. 

"Careful, love! Or you'll fall real hard." He says, grinning sleepily. 

Fall? 

I get out of Louis' grip and sit up straight before looking around to realise I'm on the roof of a car. And why do I not remember climbing up here? 

"Maybe because you were too drunk?" Louis asks, sitting up and stretching, reminding me of a cat.

What? Did I say that out loud? 

"Yes actually." He snickers. 

Fuck! 

"No, we didn't. I just brought you here from the club and we just sat here and talked about the beautiful city lights, the beautiful stars, the beautiful sky and the beautiful you. We didn't do anything except for kissing. You're totally pure and clean." He says and I let out a sigh of relief. "For now." He adds, getting down of the roof and I choke on the damn sigh of relief I was releasing. 

He laughs at my reaction and puts on his shoes that were on the ground. 

"Don't you have a rule like 'never spend more than one night with the same person'?" I ask, rubbing my eyes to get rid of any dirt.

He come over to my side of the car and placing his hand on the back of my neck, he pulls me lower to connect our lips. I go wide eyed for a second, but then shut them tight and kiss him back. He pulls away with a smile before speaking. 

"Yes. I do have that rule for ordinary hook ups." He says, breaking my heart. 

He walks to the driver's side and unlocks the car. "And Harry?" He looks up to me. "You're anything but ordinary." He grins, plastering a bandaid to my broken heart. "So are you gonna come down or will I have to drive with you on the roof?" He raises an eyebrow and smirks when I widen my eyes. 

"You'd do that to me?" I ask in disbelief.

"I'll let you ride however you like, baby boy." He winks and I feel my cheeks burning. 

"You're a pervert!" I say, getting down the roof while shaking my head at him. 

"Oh, come on! Don't act like you hate it." He says as we sit in the car. "You were the one wanting me to fuck you last night." He laughs, throwing his head back like a child. 

I blush and keep my mouth shut as we drive off. After a while, he turns on the radio and drums his fingers on the steering wheel in sync with the music. 

_He said, "Let's get out of this town_

_Drive out of the city_

_Away from the crowds"_

_I thought heaven can't help me now_

_Nothing lasts foreverB_

_Butthis is gonna take me down_

_He's so tall, and handsome as hell_

_He's so bad but he does it so well_

I start giggling and Louis looks at me, his face moulded in a confused frown. 

"What's so funny?" He asks and looks back at the road. 

"I was imagining you in my head as the song played. It was so relatable and accurate until she sang 'He's so tall'." I explain as I throw my head back laughing. "It just ruined my entire imagination!"

"Okay, shut up!" He groans, making me laugh harder. 

"He's so tall? Give it a rest. 'He's so smol and handome as hell. He's so bad, but a kitten as well.' More like it." I laugh, slapping my knee. 

"How dare you!?" He half yells and the car stops with a screeching of wheels, making my laughter get caught in my throat. 

"I'm sor-"

"Do you even know whom you're talking to? Probably the second most dangerous man in the country. I have like four- no five guns in this very car and no one's gonna notice if a bullet goes missing from one of them." He says with a dangerously low voice, looking straight into my eyes which has me gulping and almost shaking in fear. 

He comes closer to my face and I audibly gulp as he studies my face for a moment before bursting in loud laughter. 

What the actual fuck?! 

"Well, well, well. Who looks like a scared kitten now?" He laughs, his voice booming in the car. 

"Louis!" I whine. "How could you?!" I pout, to which he reacts by leaning over and pecking my lips sweetly. 

"I would never hurt you, babe." He then kisses my nose, then my cheeks and then my lips again.

"We just met last night and we're already behaving as if we've been in a relationship for god knows how long." I smile and kiss him on the cheek. 

"I'm not complaining though." He grins, starting the engine again and I nod because no, I'm not complaining either.

"Louis?" I call after a while of driving. He hums in response, giving me a sign to continue. "Do you really have guns in this car?" I ask, biting my bottom lip. 

"Well, yes actually. There's one under your seat, one under mine, one in the glovie and one at each corner of the doors." He informs, making my eyes go wide. 

"Wow." Is all I find myself being able saying. 

"And yeah! One in my jeans." He adds. 

"You really are a pervert!" I shake my head. 

"No I'm not." He laughs and pulls his shirt up, showing a gun tucked in his jeans. 

"Oh." I say, blushing in embarrassment. "Can I- can I hold your gun?" I ask, shakily since I've never held a gun before.

"Now! Isn't that very fast? Giving me a handjob while I'm driving can be dangerous, don't you think?" 

"You. Are. A. Pervert." I say slowly, concentrating on each word as I playfully glare at him. 

"Okay, okay. Take it." He says, shaking his head with a smile plastered on his face. 

I untuck the gun off of his jeans and point it towards him. 

"Now I can get you to do whatever I want." I say in a threatening tone. 

"That's a bit kinky, innit? How about handcuffs, ropes and some toys as well?" He winks with a slight smirk. 

"Aren't you scared? I can actually shoot you right now!" I ask, deepening my voice a little.

"No, you can't." He states.

"Of course, I can!" I frown, pushing the gun towards him, but doesn't even flinch.

"No, babe. You actually can't." He shakes his head.

"Why do you say that." I finally ask.

"Because to pull the trigger, you need to unlock it first." He bites his lip, trying not to laugh. 

"And how the fuck do you do that?" I ask, looking between him and the gun. 

"I'll teach you someday." He grins and blows me a kiss. 

"I don't think I'll ever need that." I shrug, putting the gun down on my lap. 

"You never know where the danger would come from. Who knows if the person driving you home is dangerous too?" He says in a deep, serious tone. 

I give him a nervous laugh because... well, you really never know. 

Do you? 


	10. Chapter 10

**[Harry]**

We pull up at my house and even though I don't remember telling Louis my address, I assume I may have told him when I was drunk off my ass.

"Here." He hands me his phone and I dial my number before handing it back to him. I peek over to see his screen where he's saving my number as 'Dimples 💚' while a smile plays on his lips.

"Dimples, eh?" I ask, grinning at him.

"Dimples." He says, poking one on my face. I get a missed call from Louis' number and he tells me save it. "But don't save it as Louis or your parents will interrogate you." He says, warningly with wide eyes.

I smile as I type in 'Freckles 💙' and save it.

He leans over and attaches our lips, making my eyes go wide for a moment before I shut them. I let out a gasp as he pinches the inside of my thigh and he takes the chance to slip his tongue past my lips. After a good make out where our tongues are literally having sex and our hands roaming each other's bodies, we pull apart.

"See you later, Dimples. Text me if you miss me too much." He says, pecking my lips for the last time as I undo my seatbelt.

"Bye, little Freckles." I smile and get out of the car. I wave at him as he speeds off before I open the front door, sighing happily to myself.

"Harry Edward Styles!" There stands my mum with her arms crossed, blocking my way. "You are about to get interrogated."

"Okay?" I say nervously, making it sound like a question.

"Where were you the whole night?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Uh... I stayed at Niall's? Like I always do after clubbing." I say, biting my lip.

"Knew it." She says and moves out of the way.

I am about the let out a breath but it gets caught up in my throat when I see Niall sitting on the couch with an apologetic look on his face.

"Now, it's time for the truth, hunny." Mum says and I sit down on the couch beside Niall.

"I was with a guy I met at the club." I say. There's no way in hell I'm telling her it was Louis.

"His name?" She asks, tapping her foot on the floor.

"I don't know." I lie, hanging my head low to make it seem like I'm ashamed.

"Was he the one who dropped you here?" She asks and I nod.

"Yeah." I say with a sigh.

"Wow! You don't even know his name but he knows where you live. Great!" She shakes her head in disappointment.

'I know him okay?' I want to scream but instead,

"Sorry." I say.

She sighs and sits down beside me.

"Harry, baby. I'm your mother and I'm worried about you. It's not safe out there, babe. It was just yesterday, one of my agents just disappeared. He was supposed to spy on this person but now nobody knows where he is. I just want you safe Harry." She explains and I nod.

"I'm sorry, mum. I'll be careful next time." I promise, hugging her.

"Okay." She says, kissing my head.

"Umm... Harry?" Niall speaks up after a while.

"Yeah, Ni?"

"My mum wants me home. I must get going." He says with a tiny smile.

"Yeah, sure. Bye, Ni. Text me when you reach home." I say and he nods before kissing my cheek, blushing and leaving the house. I will have to talk to him about this, I don't want him to get any wrong signals.

* * *

**[Louis]**

I get out of my car and walk up through the door while nodding at the guards who greet me.

"Loulou!" Daisy, my little sister, runs up to me and wraps her small arms around my torso. "I missed you." She mumbles.

"I missed you too, Angel." I smile and kiss her head.

"And me?" Phoebe, Daisy's twin, asks as she comes up to me.

"I missed you too, my Angel." I reach over and kiss her head as well.

"Not me?" Felicite, who's older than the twins and younger that Charlotte, comes up with a grin on her face.

"And you too, my fizzy Angel." I kiss her cheek.

"And what about me?" Lottie says from a corner of the room with a cigarette between her fingers.

"I did not miss you, bitch. You were flirting with my boy last night." I glare at her.

She laughs and comes over before throwing her cigarette away. "Oh come on, brother. I missed you anyway... and your boy as well. He's pretty." She winks.

"Shut up! Where's Andy?" I ask.

"In here, baby bro!" I hear Andrea call out from the torture room.

Yup. A torture room. If you haven't figured yet, I'm at my dad's place where we have a torture room, a weapon room, a D room that has all kinds of drugs in there, and many other rooms with such stuff.

I walk up to the torture room and see a man, tied up to the chair and getting beaten up by Andrea.

"What did he do?" I ask and walk inside.

"He tried to get his hands on me last night, even when I said 'no' to him." Andy says, tapping the end of the rod on the floor.

"So you're beating him up with that rod?" I ask and she nods.

"Oh, no, love. I'm afraid you're going to end up with aching arms." I say, walking closer to them. "And this bitch isn't worth enough to get your beautiful arms hurting for."

I walk up to a corner of the room and pull out a sword from the bunch that's hung up on the wall. "He put his hands on you, yeah? We just have to pull off the root of the problem." I walk up to the man with the sword held tight in my right hand and swing it with full force on his arm, chopping it off fully from below his shoulder. "How dare you get your ugly hands on my lovely sister?!" I says as the man cries out in pain before I throw the sword on the ground and walk out of the room with Andy.

"What's happening here?" Mark, my dad, says as he walks up to us.

"No worries, Dad. My kitten here just got a bit angry." Andy says with a grin as she pats my head.

"You're a bitch." I glare at her. "You know dad, we made a deal last night and she did not give a single penny of discount to me, to her only brother!" I complain like a little kid which makes them laugh.

"But you made the deal anyway and I know that is because you _loooovvve_ me!" She says, clinging to me.

"Hmm. I love you. All five of you guys. Love you all to death." I say, giving in and kissing her head with a bit of struggle as she's way too taller than me.

"But Ands, why do you trade with your own family when our family itself is one whole empire?" Dad asks, tilting his head. He always brings up this question since Andrea had always wanted to build up her own business and she did when she felt she was ready and Dad, knowing how smart the girl is, had always wanted to bring her into the family business.

"Yes, Dad. But I wanna be free and independent. I don't want to add up to this Tomlinsons dynasty, but build up my own empire and rule it. I don't want to be the Princess who gets crowned after the king dies, but the queen who builds up her own throne." She smiles as Dad nods and pats Andy's back before leaving.

I smile at her and kiss her cheek. I'm so proud of her. These five ladies are my life and I'd cross any limits to make them happy.

"You're the best sister!" I smile up at her.

"You're little, but the best brother." She boops my nose with a grin.


	11. Chapter 11

**[Harry]**

I am laying in bed, thinking about everything that has happened in the past few days, when my phone buzzes.

**\---Texts messaging---**

_**Freckles** 💙: Hi! _

_**Me** : Hi Lou! _

_**Freckles** 💙: What are you doing love? _

_**Me** : just laying in bed. You? _

_**Freckles** 💙: was working out. Will take a shower now_

_**Me** : can i get a pic _

_**Freckles** 💙: horny are we? _

_**Me** : maybe... _

_**Freckles** 💙: alright babe. _

_**Me** : 😄_

_**Freckles** 💙: *photo*_

_**Me** : HOLY SHIT_

_**Freckles** 💙: You like that?? _

_**Me** : quite enough to let you fuck me... Daddy_

_**Freckles** 💙 : You made me hard babe. I need a pic as well. _

_**Me** : ummmm.... Okay_

_**Me** : *photo*_

_**Freckles** 💙: Fuck. _

_**Freckles** 💙: the curves_

_**Freckles** 💙: the ass_

_**Me** : you liked it? _

_**Freckles** 💙: quite enough to destroy the pretty little ass of you. _

_**Freckles** 💙: gtg babe. Talk to you later dimples😘💚_

_**Me** : 😋😘💙_

* * *

**[Louis]**

After the shower, I get downstairs as one of my maids informed me that my Mum, Johannah, is here and the dinner is ready. I haven't met Mum in a while and I've missed her, hence the excitement and desperation I'm feeling while skipping down the stairs.

Well, our Mum doesn't live here, in Holmes Chapel. She lives in Doncaster with Daisy and Phoebe, safe and away from dad's dark World. Whereas Andrea, Lottie, Fizzy and I had decided to follow our father's footsteps And after him, I'll be ruling over this empire, 'White Snakes'. Like a King. 

I walk over to the dining table where everyone of my family is already present. So I go to my mum and hug her as tight as possible. 

"Hey, mum! How are you? I missed you so much." I says softly, feeling soft at my mother's touch that I felt after so long.

"I'm fine and I missed you too, boobear." She kisses my cheek before I sit down on a empty chair at the dining table and nod at my dad who smiles at me. 

"Ah son! I forgot to ask you, how are things going with the lawyers' kid? What's his name...?" He asks doubtfully.

"Harry." I say and I swear my heart skipped a beat at the name. I'm smitten, Los help me.

"The boy from the club last night?" Lottie asks, surprised and shocked. 

"Harry... Smiles?" Andrea asks munching on her fried chicken. 

"Styles." Dad corrects, "Funny how you got that wrong." He let out a low laugh, him being the only person to understand that joke and find it funny. 

"It's going good, Dad. I'm his friend now. I even went to his house and and also met Anne and Desmond. They research about us a lot, by the way. Remember those nine people I shot last week? Anne was asking me about it when I told her lives on the same street. More like interrogating." I gave him the details. 

He nods and suddenly my phone starts ringing. Not mine actually, but William's. I pick up the ugly looking Nokia, I don't even know what model. I look at the caller's ID and then at my Dad. 

"It's Harry." I announce, biting my lip a little. 

"Put it on speaker." He orders and I do as told. 

"Hi, Haz!" I say in the small, shy voice I use for William. 

_"Hey, Will! Will you spend the Sunday with me tomorrow. I will love it if you will. So, will you, Will?"_ He says followed by a giggle. I bite my lip, trying not to show any fond in front of my dad.

"That's not fair Hazzabear. You're mocking me." I say and Phoebe giggles at the nickname but Fizzy slaps a hand on her mouth. 

_"Aww I'm so sowwy, my wittle Boobear."_ Would I sound crazy if I say I can actually hear him pout? 

"It's okay, Hazzy. I'll be there tomorrow." I promise and see Dad nodding at me in approval. 

_"Great! You can bring Zayn as well."_

"No way!" I slam my fist on the table. 

I know Zayn is my best friend and all that, but I won't risk it when I know he's attracted to Harry. I can't let him get his hands on my baby and I really don't want to kill my childhood friend. So nope. No chance. No fooking way! 

"Uh... I mean.. I can ask him, but I don't think he would come." I try to reason. 

_"Oh, okay. But you're coming right?"_

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there." 

_"Okay. See you tomorrow then. Bye, Boo."_

"Bye, Haz." I hang up. When I look up all the ladies are looking at me. I raise an eyebrow and so many questions are thrown at me like bricks. 

"Why did he call you boobear?"

"You told him your real nickname?"

"You let him call you boobear?"

"Didn't you tell us only mum was allowed to call you that?"

"You don't stop him by saying he's not your mum?"

"If your sisters aren't allowed to call you that, then why is he?"

"Why do you scold us then?"

"Do you not love us but him?"

"GIRLS!" Dad screams at the top of his lungs. The ladies shut up until Dad finishes his food and get up off the chair to leave. "Good going with the kid, son. Keep going." He says before leaving the room. 

"We're not talking to you." Daisy says with crossed arms. "Yeah. We're mad!" Phoebe follows. Both the girls walk up to their rooms with a pout on their cute, baby faces. 

"I think you'll just have to talk to them." Mum says with a smile and I nod. "And me. I would really love to know about this boy who's so special that he's allowed to call you by a nickname that even your sisters aren't." She smirks. I groan, but nod anyway. 

Never argue with your Mum. It's like a game that you're destined to lose. 

"Lou, forget about the bullshit Dad wants you to do and tell me, you like Harry, don't you?" Andrea says. 

"Do you seriously, genuinely think that I would fall for a guy I'm supposed to spy on? Bullshit!" I say, looking away from the girl.

"Is he cute?" Fizzy asks. 

"Cute? He's fucking gorgeous! So handsome, hot, soooo sexy-"

"Shut up, Lottie. Remember it's Harry you're talking about." I say angrily, shutting my sister up. Why is everyone around me thirsting over my boy again?

I have anger issues and everyone knows about it. I have a slight 'Intermittent explosive disorder'. I started taking medications for it on time and now it's very slight. But It's still there. 

But this is Lottie I'm talking to. She doesn't gives a flying fuck. 

"Exactly. It's Harry I'm talking about whom you're supposed to spy and not fall for, right?" She smirks and I curse under my breath. 

"Your possessiveness for Harry is showing, Lou." Andy teases, making me slightly blush, but I try to cover it up with a scoff.

"I'm not-" 

"Oh come on, Lou! You think we didn't noticed the way you got angry when I was flirting with him last night?" Lottie asks. 

"You even called her a bitch this morning saying she was flirting with your boy." Fizzy adds. 

"And you think I don't know why you don't want Zayn to go to his house tomorrow?" Lottie says and sighs. "I know Zayn and Harry find each other attractive. I've seen them flirting in your Instagram comments."

"You are jealouis when anyone tries to come closer to him, Lou." Andy says. "That's possessiveness. Just think about it babe." She kisses my cheek and leaves the room. 

"Get your shit together, brother." Lottie say and kisses my forehead before leaving. 

"And if you don't get it together, will you set me up with him?" Fizzy asks and giggles when I glare at her.

She kisses my nose and leaves as well, leaving me alone to be eaten up by my thoughts of a green eyed boy with dimples. 

Damn you, Harry! 

For being so beautiful! 


	12. Chapter 12

**[Louis]**

I knock three times on the Styles residency before the door opens, revealing a smiley Harry. 

"Oh Willie! We've been waiting for you!" He says and pulls me in the house.

"We? How many makes this we?" I ask, acting a bit nervous. I mean, I'm not really nervous or anything, meeting new people is something I do literally everyday for business purposes.

He laughs and pulls me in the living room where there's a big group of people sitting on the floor including Liam, Niall and... Zayn? 

"I don't think you've met all my friends. So, let me introduce you!" Harry says as he claps his hands in excitement. 

"So.." He starts. "You know Li, Ni and Z obviously. So this is Luke, and that's his boyfriend Ashton," both the boys wave at me and I wave back shyly. 

"We already met tho!" Ash states. Well yeah. I remember, so I give him a nod of agreement.

"Okay. And Will this is Eleanor. You already know her right?" Harry ask and I nod. Of course I know her. I banged her for fuck sake. "And that's Perrie. Both the girls are incredibly amazing, but absolute pussies to ask each other out!" He rolls his eyes and Eleanor blushes. 

"Oh, shut it, Styles! We're just best friends." Perrie yells, flipping him the bird before patting Eleanor's cheek with a fond look.

Well Ma'am, it doesn't look like it... 

"That's Nick and the ginger one is Ed." Harry says and I give them a small wave. 

We all sit on the floor for a while, munching on the pizzas that Harry ordered and paid for us.

"Anyone's up for Wine?" Harry asks and everyone cheers. So... here comes the Wine. 

"Hey! I've got an idea!" Niall says. "We've got a group of friends and glasses of wine... Lets play Never have I ever!" He suggests and some of them groan but most of them agree to it. What are they, highschoolers? Oh wait, they are. Well, nevermind then.

"Alright!" Eleanor claps her hands. "The rules are simple. One by one we'll state a crazy thing and you have to take a sip of your wine if you've done that." 

Everyone nods and liam goes first. "Never have I ever gone skinny dipping." He takes a sip and so does Niall, Ed, Ash and Harry? Wow. Okay... My boy's a wild one I guess.

Niall speaks up next. "Never have I ever eaten a whole large pizza by myself." And only he takes a sip. 

"Why am I not surprised?" Harry says dramatically and everyone laughs. 

"Meanie!" Niall huffs. 

"But you love me!" Harry grins cheekily.

"That I do." Niall says, just a bit above whisper and blushes. What the fuck! You're talking to my boy, you bitch. 

"Never have I ever been kicked out of a bar." Zayn says. I almost picked up my glass. Almost. I make eye contact with Zayn and he smirks at me knowingly.

He picked up his glass, taking a sip along with Niall, Liam, Harry, Luke and Ed.

"Reasons?" Perrie asks and I nod, I'd like to know too.

"I got into a fight." Zayn shrugs. Obviously. 

"Niall, Luke and Ed got pissed drunk and started stripping on the dancefloor, which the bar didn't allowed." Liam laughs. 

"And well Liam and I, we thought it would be fun to scream 'python! python!' in the middle of the bar." Harry giggles, making me smile and shake my head at him. 

"That was fun though. The people started screaming and climbing over each other instead of grinding!" Liam throws his head back laughing and everyone joins. 

"Never have I ever smoked a joint." Nick says and takes a sip. 

Zayn smirks at me before taking a sip, knowing very well that I can't. Perrie looks here and there before taking a sip as well, followed by Ed, Aston and Harry!? 

"Harry! I thought you were a good guy!" Eleanor exclaims. Same, Eleanor, same.

Harry smirks and throws a wink at Ed. I bet they did it together. 

"Just turn around, forget what you thought. Good guys are bad guys that haven't been caught." Harry shrugs "Right Ash and Lukey?" He asks and they both smile smugly. 

"Never have I ever gotten a tattoo I regret." Perrie says and Liam takes a sip with her. Harry chuckles and Liam glares at him. 

"Which o-" 

"We're not talking about it!" Liam states. 

Everyone nods and Eleanor goes next. "Never have I ever slept nude." And takes a sip, so does Harry.

"Harry?" Nick says with wide eyes and red cheeks while just shrugs.

"I sleep naked."

Everyone bursts into laughter at Harry's confession but I feel something else in my stomach. Arousal? Maybe... 

"Alright. Never have I ever kissed a boy!" Ed says and takes a sip staring right into Harry's eyes. 

Everyone takes a sip including me this time, except Niall who has a big pout on his face. 

"Am I the only kiss virgin here?" Niall whines and everyone laughs. 

"Never have I ever.." Luke says "..snogged a person in this room." He says taking a sip and winking at Ashton. Cute. 

Everyone sips except for Niall and Nick. 

"Nick?" Niall raised an eyebrow. 

"Well I want to, but never got a chance to snog Harry." Nick says purposely pouting at Harry. I'm gonna kill a bitch I swear. 

"Pft.. sad story." Harry rolls his eyes and everyone laughs. 

"Never have I ever had sex with a person in this room." Ashton says and sips. And of course Luke sips as well. So does Ed, Liam and Harry. Wait.. 

"Li? With whom?" Zayn asks him with wide eyes. So they haven't fucked yet? Just snogged. 

Liam look worriedly at Zayn then at Harry. What the fucking fuck. 

Harry nods at Liam with a smile. Okay? 

"It was Harry. Just a one night stand." Liam says, biting his lips. 

"Okay...?" Zayn nods, a bit unsure as he glances at me. "And Ed? Who was it?" He asks the red haired boy.. 

Ed is about to speak when Harry interrupts him.. 

"Teddy and I were fuck buddies last year until he got a girlfriend." He says with a straight face. No sadness. No guilt. No regret. No shame. He stated it like a fact. 

And I legit thought Harry had feelings for me. Bullshit!

"Never have I ever broken my phone myself." Harry sips and so does Eleanor, Luke, Niall and I. 

"When Perrie had texted me for the first time..." Eleanor blushes and Perrie goes 'aww'.

"Same. But Ash had asked me out." Luke states, grinning. 

"When I saw a pic of Harry on Instagram." Niall blushes. 

"When I got really angry..." I say and everyone goes wide eyed for a moment, probably not expecting William to be that kind of person.

"When Louis followed me on Instagram." Harry says dreamily. It makes me feel a little better, makes me smile, but it's not enough.

"You're drooling, babe." Eleanor laughs and he just flips her off.

"Alright. So it's just William left." Zayn smirks and I nod. 

"Never have I ever fallen for someone I wasn't supposed to." I say and take a sip. 

Apart from me only one person takes the sip. 

Harry. 


	13. Chapter 13

**[Harry]**

I am in the kitchen, looking for something to eat, when I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around to see that it's just Niall, walking in with a smile on his face, like always.

"Oh, Ni! You kinda scared me." I let out a breathy chuckle. 

"Sorry.... uh... Haz... I wanted to tell you something.." He says, not meeting my eyes. 

"Yeah? What is it?" I say, kind of knowing where it's going. 

"Haz.. I-I love you." He bites his lip and looks down, his entire face turning red. 

"Ni, I love you too, but not the way you want me to. I love you in a platonic way. You're my best friend. I'm so sorry." I look down in shame because damn! I just hurt my best friend, didn't I? 

"Oh, come on now, Haz! I didn't tell you this to make you feel guilty. I already knew you don't feel the same. I just wanted to... let it out, you know?" He sighs.

"You knew?" I ask, feeling a little better at his words since I'm feeling guilty anyway.

"Off Course, I knew! I mean every time you said 'I love you, Ni, you're my best friend!' I knew I was badly friend zoned." He laughs and I join. 

"I'm sorry, though." I say. 

"Hey, its okay, Hazza. We don't choose whom to love. Love is love, it just happens. Good, bad, happy, sad, wrong, right- we don't think while loving. Because thinking part is done by the brain and it's the heart that falls in love. I wasn't thinking when I fell for you even if you had a girlfriend back then. I'm just happy with the fact that you love me in some way. Because man! There are some people you don't even know and they love you. So I'm lucky because I know I'm not you're only, but at least I'm one. I heard a little love is better than none." He say with glistening eyes, yet a huge smile on his face.

I just move forward and hug him. The tightest hug ever. It's not him, it's me the lucky one here, to be loved by an amazing person like him. 

"You're amazing. You know that right?" I mumble into his shoulder. 

"Ah. Off course I know that." He pats my bum and we laugh. "Uh.. Well, Haz.." He says as we pull back. "Can I ask you for something?" He says and his face turns cherry red.

"Sure Ni. I'll give you anything." I say throwing my hands up in the air, stretching the word 'anything'. 

"A kiss?" He asks.

"Huh?" I freeze. 

"I always wanted you to be my first kiss." He says and I think his face can't be any redder. 

One kiss won't hurt, right? 

I take a hold of the back of his neck and pull him close. He looks at me with wide eyes, so I just smile at him and lean in. He smiles and shut his eyes as I connect our lips. 

Well... It wasn't my plan but the kiss turned into a heated make out session, with him pressing me against the kitchen counter. I'm not complaining though, after all it's his first kiss. If I can't love him the way he wants, then at least I can kiss him the way he want, right? 

We pull apart but keep our foreheads touching and he keeps his eyes shut. 

"I love you, so much, Harry." He smiles. 

"I love you too, Ni." I pat his cheek and he giggles. 

So,I get an idea and I start ticking him. 

"Harr-harry stoooOp!!" He says between laughter. "You asshole!" he yells our between gasps. "I'm gonna pee on you!" 

"Ew don't!" I stop immediately at that.

We both sit on the kitchen floor for a while, laughing and giggling when Zayn enters the kitchen and looks at us in bewilderment. 

"Vaz 'appenin boyz?" He asks, tilting his head down towards us.

"Just... hanging out with my friend, Harry, on the kitchen floor." Niall shrugs. 

"Who hangs on the kitchen floor?" He says in confusion. 

"People like Niall do. Now take what you want and get out of my kitchen." I say, laughing as Niall joins me too.

"Whatever. Anyway... where's L-William?" He asks, coughing a little.

"Wasn't he supposed to be upstairs with you guys?" I ask, worried. 

"Well.. he had come down to take his phone that he forgot on the couch." He says, pointing out of the kitchen. "And he isn't there now, nor his phone, wallet or shoes. I think he left." He says and I frown.

"What the fuck! He left without even telling us?" I say as I get up and run upstairs to get my phone. 

Forty five minutes of calling and he still won't even answer his phone. Like, what the heck! I start panicking. What if something bad happened to him? No please. No. He's so small and innocent. 

"Does anyone knows his address?" I ask. 

Everyone shake their heads and look at each other. 

"Zayn?" I look at him with pleading eyes. 

"He'll be okay, Harry." He groans. 

"Zayn, please." I whine. "Please Z, Zay, Zaynie, Zaddy..."

"Alright, alright! I'll go check on him and you are not coming." He says sternly and I nod. At least I'll be updated.

* * *

**[Louis]**

"I forgot my phone on the couch, I'll go get it." I announce and leave the room. 

As I walk downstairs, I hear voices in the kitchen. Niall and Harry of course since only those two are not in the room upstairs. 

I just carelessly walk by the kitchen glancing inside for a second, but then stop dead on my track. I gulp and walk backwards to look in the kitchen again to make sure I didn't hallucinate it. I freeze at the sight of Niall kissing- no, making out with Harry. My Harry. How fucking dare he? 

I watch as they pull apart, yeah, I watch it till the end, letting my heart break with every passing second. 

"I love you so much, Harry." Says Niall. 

No Niall. I don't wanna kill you, but I fucking will.

"I love you too, Ni." 

That's it. 

I pick up my phone, wear my shoes and bolt out of the house. I run, run and run until I'm in my house and on my bed. 

I should've known. I should've fucking known. Niall and Harry were always so damn touchy- friends can't be that close. How can I be so stupid? Everything was right in front of my eyes. He kissed William then Louis then he didn't mind hooking up with Zayn or Lottie at the club. He also had a fuck buddy and he had fucked with Liam as well. And here I was, thinking he has feelings for me, but no. He was looking for some fun and pleasure or a new fuck buddy maybe. It was all in front of my eyes but I was just so damn blinded by some curly locks, green eyes and a fucking dimpled smile. 

Congratulations Harry Styles for giving me the first heartbreak of my life and making me cry for the first time in years. 


	14. Chapter 14

**[Harry]**

I wait for a message from Zayn as he's gone to Will's house. I still don't get it, why the hell would he do that? Who runs away like that without a reason?

Suddenly my phone rings and I check the caller Id. Zayn.

"Hey, Z? Where is he?" I ask, frantically.

"Well...he's okay but he doesn't want to talk." He answers and I sigh in relief.

"Alright. I'm just grateful he's okay. I'll talk to him tomorrow." I say and hang up. 

That little munchkin has a lot of explaination to do. I decide on talking to him in school before going upstairs in my room, doing my nightly routine and going to bed.

* * *

I walk up to the school before meeting up with Niall and Liam at the locker as usual.

"You look pale today, Haz." Liam comments.

"It's nothing, just tired I guess." I lie. I haven't been able to sleep at all night since I kept overthinking about why William might've left like that but I don't want to worry the boys.

"It's about yesterday, isn't it?" Niall askwith a frown and a knowing look on his face.

"Yeah..the way Will just ra-" I stop when I see a brown eyed boy walking across the hallway.

I run past everyone until I'm just a feet away from William and get a hold of his wrist before turning him to face me. He looks at me, startled for a second and all I can see in his eyes is pure anger. What did I do?

"What do you want?" He spits. His voice isn't innocent, shy or small right now, but just snappy.

"Well that was a little harsh, don't you think?" I try to joke and lighten the mood, I really do.

"So what do you expect? For me to welcome you with arms wide open and kissing your ass?" He hisses.

Woah! Sista snapped.

"Well... You left my house... without telling me yesterday.." I say, shyly. Look how the tables have turned.

"Well I came to tell you, but you were quite busy kissi- nah, snogging Niall." He growls.

Oh.. Oh! So, this is what it's about? Ah shit!

"Will...I'm.." I stutter, but he's having it today.

"You're what? A jerk? An asshole? A fucking player? How many people have you kissed this week, Harry? How many people did you break?" He asks, gritting his teeth as his eyes shoot daggers at me. Well, I deserve it I guess, I should've talked him about us right after I kissed Louis. I was probably leading him on.

"Will...I'm so sor-"

"Save it, Harry!" He snarls and walks away, leaving me standing in the middle of the hallway for the guilt to eat me whole.

* * *

**[Louis]**

I walk angrily towards my next class. Yes, I'm really mad at him. How could he do that to me? First he kisses me, both Louis and William, then he had the audacity to keep them both hanging and go around kissing Niall! What kind of slutty behaviour is that? And the fact that he said 'I love you, Niall', that was what broke my heart.

I am walking while all this thoughts about Harry running through my mind when someone pulls me into the janitor closet. What the fucking hell!

Thinking of them to be one of my bullies, I turn around and punch the person straight into the jaw. At least I think it was their jaw as I can't see clearly due to the darkness.

"Ow!...Louis, what the Fuck!" The person cries out and they sound familiar...

Zayn? Oh...Oops!

"I thought William isn't violent?" He asks, holding his jaw. 

"You just pulled me in here like a creep! What do you expect?" I huff.

"Alright, Bitch! I just wanted to know what happened. You know, yesterday... You didn't tell me." He ask cautiously. 

When I had ran back home, nearly after an hour Zayn had showed up at my house since I wouldn't answer anyone's calls. I was a literal mess, just crying out in my bed which is why didn't speak to Harry when Zayn called him to tell him I was fine. The whole night, Zayn kept asking me about it and why I ran away and why I was crying, but I wasn't really feeling okay enough to talk about it.

"Last night, when I went downstairs to get my phone, I saw Harry and Niall making out in the kitchen. When they pulled away, they 'I love you's and it broke my heart, Z.. that's why I ran." I say, biting my lip.

"So what? Talk to him. I'm damn sure he won't be choosing Niall over Louis Tomlinson. The boy had been crushing over you for god knows how long." He shrugs like it's nothing, like it's just that simple.

"You don't get it, do you? Z, I have feelings for Harry! It isn't about just shagging or something anymore. Are you getting me?" I ask.

"Mm hm. I get it." He nods.

"What do you get?"

"That you're fucked up."

"Z! You're not helping." I punch his shoulder.

"Alright, alright. Look, don't show him your feelings as William. Will is temporary. Talk to him as Louis." He suggests.

"Louis is already hurt. If you don't realize it yet, Louis saw him kissing Niall!" I cross my arms.

"No, William did. Louis still sees Harry as the boy who the romantic night at the cliff with him. Plus, Louis just have to say the word and Harry will be all his, you know it. So I suggest you to throw this harry-snogging-niall thing in the trashcan, get into Louis mode and woo your boy." He says.

"What about William? He's hurt too."

"Oh fuck William! Who cares about him. Even Harry ignored their kiss and his existence the moment he saw Louis. William is not important, Lou." He says, pacing back and forth in front of me.

"And what about Niall? Harry might leave him for Louis, but I don't think Niall would give up." I groan. 

"Lou... tell me why didn't I made a move on Harry when I liked him?" He asks.

"Because I told you he's mine and I'll shoot you in the head if you don't back off." I answered.

"Exactly. And that's Louis Tomlinson. That's how he works. When he says something belongs to him, then it's his and no one else's. Who the fuck is Niall to cross his way when Zayn Malik, Louis' right hand himself, decided to step aside? Louis doesn't cry. If he see it, he like it, he want it, he gets it. He doesn't beg." Zayn's says, slowly and firmly.

"Yes! What the hell am I doing? I'm Louis Tomlinson. I'm turning into William with this glasses on." I laugh slightly.

"Yeah, right. And fuck this William. He's just supposed to keep an eye on Harry at school. Louis is the one that he belongs to." He pats my shoulder making me grin. 

"Right. Louis is the one that he belongs to. I get what I want. Harry is mine and I'll get him. No matter how many hearts break or brains splatter." 

Harry is Mine. Only. Fucking. MINE.


	15. Chapter 15

**[Zayn]**

As Louis and I walk out of the janitors closet, we are met with a janitor. And judging by the terrified look on his face, he may have heard our conversation.

"Hello, Sir." Louis greets, putting on his William act by bringing a softness and shyness to his voice. "How may I help you?" Louis smiles and trust me, it's the kind of smile that a creepy man uses while saying 'I have candies, get in the van'.

"Oh no, no, dear. I was just about to open the door when you yanked it open and scared me." The man let out a nervous chuckle.

Oh! And here I thought he overheard us. I smile and sigh in relief.

The man brushes past Louis and is about to walk in the closet when Louis turns around to face the man's back. He holds the man's shoulder with one hand and covers his mouth with the other. The man's eyes goes wide (and mine as well because what the hell is he doing?!) And he screams in Louis' palm, struggling in his tight grip.

I've realized one thing while working with Louis for years. And that is, never judge this man's strength by his little body.

"Eavesdropping is a bad manner, darling!" Louis says in the man's ear slowly before gripping the man's jaw and twisting his head so harshly that I could literally hear his neck breaking.

The man stills with mouth and eyes wide open. Oh, well...he did not still, he died.

"What the hell, Louis! He said he did not hear us! Why would you kill him, Louis, you idiot!" I whisper yell because well, we are still in school.

"He heard us." He simply replies, letting the man fall to the ground. "Check him over."

I do as told as it is my job. Whenever Louis kills, I have to check over the dead body, in case I find anything important or something we'd like to keep with us.

"He has nothing but his phone." I say as I pull out the phone in his pocket. I go wide eyed as I check the phone. "It's on voice recording since last fifteen minutes." I inform Louis.

"Told you he was lying." He smirks and starts walking away.

"I should've taken Psychology as well. Then I could've been able to read people like you do." I pout.

"Leave those tough guy things to me and you keep looking pretty, Princess." He grins. Bastard.

"So you're a tough guy?" I laugh and he glares at me.

"You doubt that after watching me break his neck?" He asks walking towards the school exit.

"Where are you going?" I ask, confused.

"Not in a mood to stay here anymore, but you stay and act normal." He says before exiting the door.

* * *

**[Harry]**

When I walk out of the class with Niall, Liam and Ashton, the first thing we hear are the noises of some girls screaming in the hallway.

We all follow the voices and halt near the janitors' closet. Andrew, one of the janitors, is lying dead on the floor. There is no blood or anything, but his wide eyes and opened mouth looks horrifying and gives it away that he is dead.

"Move aside! Move aside! Don't touch him!" The Principal comes running over, shooing the students away from the body. He looks terrified himself as he pulls out his phone and starts dialling, probably calling the ambulance. In that moment, what surprises me is that Zayn appears walking towards the scene behind the Principal, following him, though he doesn't looks panicked like the Principal. He and William hadn't attended the class they had with us and I thought they had probably left early. But apparently not since Zayn is still in school, though Will is no where to be seen.

Zayn walks over to where I am stood and stands beside me, watching the scene. "Hey, Harry!" He says, a little above whisper, not wanting anyone else to hear.

"Where were you for the last class? And where is William? I thought you guys left early or something, but you're here. Why didn't you attend the class?" I raise an eyebrow, questioningly.

"William wasn't feeling very well, so he went home and well.. I helped him to get out of the school. I called him a cab and was talking to Joseph about him going home when we heard yellings." He explains.

"Who's Joseph?" I ask, confused.

"Your Principal!" He snorts.

"You call him by his first name!?" I ask, shocked and he just shrugs. No one calls the teachers by their first name, let alone the principal. That is like the basic rule everyone knows.

"Someone killed him, Sir." Ms. White states. "He was totally fine in the morning, someone chocked him to death." She says, wiping her tears.

"I don't think so. He had heart problems. Maybe he got a cardiac arrest." The Principal says.

"No. I have a feeling that it's a murder. I want to check the footage of that CCTV camera." She says, pointing at the camera at the end of the hallway.

"Shit.." I hear Zayn mutter under his breath, perks of standing so close to him. I wonder why is it a bother to him.

The principal looks at Zayn for a moment before saying, "Actually, the camera is not working, dear." He looks at Zayn again and Zayn nods which goes unnoticed by everyone but me. Strange.

"Come on, everyone! Go to your classes! We are here to take care of the situation." A janitor says as some paramedics come rushing in and everyone starts shuffling to their classes.

Before going, I glance at Zayn who is mouthing "good job" to the Principal while smirking at him, making me narrow my eyes at the raven haired boy.

There is something about Zayn that I don't know and I think I have something in my memory, I feel like there's something I'm missing out on or overlooking, but I can't put my finger on it. But well, whatever it is, I'll find it out.


	16. Chapter 16

**[Harry]**

Niall, Liam, Zayn and I are walking in the parking lot to get our cards, so we can drive home, when a black Lamborghini stops in front of us. Well.. I think I know this car and the owner as well. 

The car's door on the driver's side opens and there stands tall...uh...smol Louis Tomlinson.

Wow! Just 'wow' is what I'm going to say about his look. Sexy as always. He's wearing a black skinny jeans, a black top under a black blazer. His feet are clad in black Adidas shoes and his hair isn't in a quiff as usual, but it's set in a messy fringe, covering his forehead underneath.

He walks over to the passengers side, opens the door and bends down, giving a show of his glorious assets in those jeans. He pulls out a bouquet of flowers from the seat before shutting the passenger door and walks towards us with the bouquet in his hand and a smirk on his face.

"Hello, Gorgeous!" He says to me with the smirk still plastered on his face.

"Um.. Hey, Lou-" I get rudely cut off by Niall.

"Louis Tomlinson! What are you doing here?" He asks in a bitter tone. I had told him about Louis and that I had spent the night with him when I had lied to mum the next morning. He was very disappointed in me and didn't hesitate to show his distaste towards Louis. Judging by the glare Louis is shooting towards him, I'm pretty sure that the feeling's mutual.

"I'm here to see my Dimples. Is that a problem with you, Blondie?" Louis raises an eyebrow at him, challengingly.

"Yes! Because the last time he spent time with you, he got in trouble at home." Niall crossed his arms over his chest, glaring back at Louis.

"Shut up." Is all Louis says and that too with an innocent smile, though he looks like Lucifer, ready to drag you to hell. "So, Dimples, I don't usually do all this romantic shit, but... would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" He asks, offering me the flowers which I gladly take in my hands, smiling at the different coloured roses. 

"I would love t-" 

"He's busy. He's having a sleepover at my place." Niall interrupts again. As much as I love him, can he please shut up for a moment?! Louis Tomlinson, the man of my dreams, the king of my heart, the master of my fantasies is literally asking me out on a freaking date and he thinks that a sleepover is more important?

"I told you to shut up, Blondie!" Louis says, throwing a death glare at Niall. Then he looks at me and smiles, taking a step forward towards me.

It happens in a blink of an eye that Niall pushes Louis, trying to keep him away from me and Louis, losing his temper at that, pulls out a gun from the back of his jeans and points it at Niall.

"Don't you ever fucking dare to touch me again, you little worthless piece of shit." Louis growls, pushing the gun harder against Niall's forehead.

Zayn quickly rushes closer to Louis and tries pulling him away by his shoulder. "Louis, don't. You came here for Harry, not him. Chill bro." He tries to calm him.

"No, Z! How dare he touch me?! He fucking pushed me! He don't fucking deserves to live." Louis spits and unlocks his gun's safety lock. 

No, no, no, no!

Handing the flower bouquet to Liam, I clumsily scramble forward and touch Louis' arm gently, giving him a pleading look. He looks at me and his features soften before he pulls the gun back. Not even a second later after he has the gun tucked back in his jeans, I hug him, tight. I lean a little down and kiss his neck and in return he squeezes me tighter. 

I pull back and smile at him. "Well, I need to go home and get ready for the date then."

"Yeah, okay. I'll be at your door by seven. Be ready by then, Dimples." He says and kisses my cheek. I try not to grin at the fact that he had to go on his tip toes for that. 

"Don't knock on the door, text me. Bye Freckles." I say before kissing his nose and getting into my car with Niall and Liam as they had asked for a ride home.

I look at the rear view mirror and see that Louis is talking to Zayn. They are talking very casually, in fact, they are punching each other's shoulders playfully and laughing along. They look as if they are friends, but I thought they don't know each other? 

Strange.

Shrugging, I pull out of the school parking lot and drive straight home with Niam. Well, that wasn't the plan, but they have to help me get ready for my date. Because they are my friends and now they're stuck with me.

After a lot of argument between Niall and Liam, my outfit has been finally decided. Liam suggested that I should wear the top, in which Louis had noticed me for the first time, as in the pink, lace top. Niall suggested me the jeans he loves to see me in which is a ripped, I mean a very ripped jeans that showed off my thigh tatoo.

Once I'm dressed, I look at myself in the full length mirror, I look quite feminine if I'm being honest, bit in the best way possible. All my tattoos are on show, not even a single one being hidden. I look WOW!

Just then, as I'm admiring myself in the mirror, my phone dings, signalling a text. I excitedly jump to check my phone, but trip over Niall's foot. I look up to see Liam with my phone in his hand.

"So your Freckles says, 'COME OUT BEFORE I BREAK IN!'" Liam reads the message and laughs hysterically. I snatch my phone from him and start running towards the door. I think I saw my mum in the hallway, but I don't stop since Louis is outside and we need to get out before anyone sees him.

I run until I'm standing right outside Louis' car. I yank the passenger side door open and get in to see Louis looking at me with his mouth open, his eyes scanning my body from head to toe. 

"You can tell me how sexy I look after we pull out of this driveway." I rush to say and he just nods before pulling out of the driveway.

"You look very fuckable." Louis says after a while of driving.

"Classy compliment, Tomlinson. Very Romantic." I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes at him and he laughs.

"Oh, come on. I'm not the romantic type, but I know you like what I said too." He smirks. Well, that's true, no denial there. You're fucking lucky if Louis Tomlinson finds you fuckable.

"Where are we going?" I ask, curiosity bubbling inside me.

"You'll see." He smirks.

"Interesting..."


	17. Chapter 17

**[Harry]**

We pull up in front of a huge restaurant. Even though my family is rich, I haven't been to a restaurant this big and expensive ever before. It looks like a palace for crying out loud. I hear Louis clear his throat and I blush.

"Are you gonna admire it all from here all night or shall we get in?" He asks and I nod, letting him take my hand in his small one.

We walk up to the entrance and a well dressed woman comes over to us. She smiles at me politely before looking at Louis with pure horror in her eyes.

"Uh..Reservation under Tomlinson?" She asks with a smile, but I could see her shaking. Louis nods at her and she leads us to a table. 

Louis pulls the chair for me and I smile at the gesture, "What a gentleman" I whisper underneath my breath, but he hears it.

"I'm not. But for you, Baby Dimples, I can always try." He smiles as he a seat himself.

"She was terrified of you though." I say referring to the lady and Louis looks towards the way she had sprinted to before looking back at the table.

"She should be." He says with a blank face. "I'm a Tomlinson after all."

"Right..." I say, eyeing him as I pick up the glass of water and bring it to my lips. 

"Hello, My name is Stan and I'll be your waiter tonight. What can I get you both gentlemen?" 

I choke on my water at the name and start coughing violently. Sure, this young waiter has nothing to do with it, but his name reminds me of Stan Lucas, the reason I don't have Gemma with me anymore.

"You okay, Dumpling?" Louis asks in a worried tone, his face showing nothing but concern.

"Yeah...just..his name..I'm sorry." I say to Louis and look up at the waiter for a moment to see him looking at me with concern and confusion.

"Well, Stan, can we get another waiter, who goes by a name that my kitten here can stan and not get triggered by?" Louis asks to the waiter, more like demands him.

"Uh..yeah sure..." Stan lets out a nervous chuckle and leaves.

"You didn't have to do that.." I tell Louis, feeling bad for the waiter.

"I did." He simply states and I shake my head a little.

Another waiter comes by our table, whose name is Tyler. He brings us red wine and Louis orders some Italian dish which I honestly don't know how to pronounce. The whole time, I feel Tyler's eyes on me, checking me out. I wonder if he knows who Louis Tomlinson is or at least that I'm on a date here. I decide to ignore it, it was an everyday thing now, but not everyone has the tolerance, you know.

"What else can I get you, Sir?" Tyler asks Louis, but still glancing at me.

"Another waiter who won't be eye-fucking my doll here." Louis says in an intimidating tone.

Tyler seems taken aback by Louis' bluntness and mutters a 'sorry' before going away. Hell yeah! Serves you right, bitch. I shouldn't be laughing at this, but I can't help it, we're getting a third waiter of the evening. A waitress this time. Louis sees me chuckling to myself and smiles at me before blowing a kiss.

Maybe it's the wine or the waitress' name, which is Louise by the way, that causes me to become a giggling idiot the whole dinner. And the fact that when she tried flirting with Louis, he told her he was gay, didn't help either.

"Lou, imagine you marrying her, she would become 'Louise Louis Tomlinson'." I howl with laughter as we walk to the parking lot. 

"Sounds good." He says with a shrug and I stop walking or you can say freeze dead on my track, but he keeps walking and walks past me.

"Sounds good?" I ask and he hums. Narrowing my eyes, I spin him by his shoulder so that now he's facing me and look dead in his eyes and I speak.

"Harry Louis Tomlinson, sounds better." I say challengingly.

"It does." He says and connects our lips. He is about to pull away after a peck, but I take a hold of his collar and pull him closer to deepen the kiss. He chuckles against my lips but obliges and gives me a good make out session until I'm satisfied and pull away myself.

"Alright, my angry little kitten, we need to get you home before your lawyer parents file some more charges against me." He jokes, but there is a hint of seriousness in his voice.

As we pulls up at my house, Louis looks at me and smiles. "There you go princess." 

"Well..I dont want to get out from this door." I say pointing towards the passenger side door.

"But when you sit on the passenger side, you gotta get out of that door." He points out.

"But that's so usual and ordinary and boring. Everyone does that. I don't wanna be boring. Cause nobody cares when you're boring." I whine like a child.

"Well then, how about you jump out of the window?" He says, trying to hold back his laugh.

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?! What if I die doing so?" I ask seriously.

"Love, we aren't in an airplane. It's a car window. You're not gonna die, Sweetheart." His laugh echos in the car and I pout further.

"No! No window. I wanna get out of that door." I say motioning towards the driver's side door. He looks at me confused but then sighs, giving in.

I cheer before crawling to the driver side, on Louis' lap. I'm about to open the door when Louis just..

"Fuck!" He says under his breath. I look at him, but he has his eyes closed and his bottom lip between his teeth.

It takes me a minute to realize that I had accidently rubbed at his crotch, which causes me to widen my eyes and blush. I smirk before pulling my hand back from the door handle and rolling up the window, which are tinted black by the way. 

I position myself on Louis' lap, straddling him and I lean down, letting my teeth take a hold on his bottom lip, making him release it from his own hold. His eyes shoot open at that, but then he instantly clench them shut as he kisses me back when I crash my lips on his. I pull him close by the back of his neck and start rubbing our crotches together, slowly in a teasing way.

"Fuck, Princess! Will you go a little faster for me?" He breaths out as I attack the skin of his jaw, making sure to leave marks there.

"Yes, Daddy, I will." I say and I go faster. "F-fuck, d-daddy.." I moan in his ear and nibble on his earlobe.

"Ye-yess, b-baby.." He groans and squeezes at my ass roughly. I throw my head back in my kinky pleasure, giving Louis the access to my neck. He starts sucking and biting my neck harshly, with no mercy, while squeezing and slapping my ass roughly and giving my dick so much friction. It's all a lot for me at a time.

"D-daddy...go-gonna.." I constantly cut myself off with my own moans. That's when I realise that Louis is moaning too, as loud as me. The car is probably shaking. The windows are all fogged up. The air is fucking hot in here and we a moaning mess.

"Come for me, baby. Be a good boy for Daddy." He says, and those hot words are enough for me to spill it all in my pants. We both come at the same time. He, with a scream of "Fuck, princess!". And I, with "Daddy!" Obviously.

We both just sit still, breathing heavily on each other's faces. It's not the craziest thing that we both just dry humped and had an orgasm in the car. No, the craziest thing is that the car is parked right in front of my house.

I look at Louis in the eyes and maybe he is thinking the same thing, because he starts laughing. I do too.

"Kinky little bastard." He grins.

"Bastard?!" I pout.

"My bastard." He states seriously.

"Your bastard?" I ask, mocking him.

"Mine." He growls, biting my jaw harshly. 

"Lou.." I moan at the pain.

"MINE!" He growls louder, holding my neck roughly.

"Y-yours." I promise and pull him by his collar to kiss him.

"Only mine, Harry. Only Mine." He says against my lips.

"Only yours."


	18. Chapter 18

**[Harry]**

I wake up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock. Groaning, I try to switch it off, but it doesn't stop. So frustrated with the noise, I throw it across the room, where it hits a wall and breaks.

"Shit!" I curse as I realise what I did. Well... no one saw this. Sorry, mum, but it was an accident. I smirk at my own excuse and get up to do the morning routine in the bathroom.

After coming out of the bathroom, I walk myself downstairs, in the kitchen to find a note from mum on the counter saying... well, in my words- I'm home alone and will be for a week as my parents are out of town for some work.

Great.

I should call some friends over. 

I pick my phone and call William. Maybe I can apologize to him for leading him on, talk it out and settle on a platonic friendship and maybe we could hang out then. He answers the phone after four rings.

 _"'ello?"_ I hear from the other side and it isn't Will. What the fuck... 

The person's voice isn't small or shy, it's more like groggy and threatening. Though it is still high pitched, it's not as high as Will's, it's more like.. Louis'.

But that's impossible. Will has nothing to do with Louis. Will is like a lost puppy on the streets, while Louis is like a Lion in the forest- who manages to look like a hedgehog somehow. 

_"Are you gonna talk or did you ruin my sleep for nothing?"_ The guy on the other line asks. Oh, well, I ruined his sleep. 

"Umm.. can I speak to William?" I ask politely. 

_"Huh? William??... oh! Shit!... um.. yeah.. wait a sec."_ I hear shuffling and loud footsteps, why would Will let someone else answer his phone? _"Hey, Hazza!"_ Comes the shy, small and innocent voice of the Angel.

"Hey, Boobear! Who was that other guy?" I ask.

_"My brother."_

"But you're an orphan?"

_"Um... y-yeah. He's my neighbour actually. But he's very nice so I call him my brother."_

"Oh. Alrighty. Well.. are you still mad at me?" 

_"Mad?... Oh! No. No... no. I'm good now."_

"So do you wanna hang out today?"

_"Yeah, sure. I'll be there by noon."_

"Okay. Bye, Boo!"

 _"Bye, dimples."_ He says before hanging up.

But I just stand, staring at my phone in confusion and shock. That's what Louis calls me though. Maybe it slipped... possible right? After all I do have dimples, it's not rocket science.

I shrug and decide that I'm too hungry to even think about this. So, I make up my mind that I need breakfast to calm my growling tummy.

I fill a bowl with milk and cereal and sit at the dining table, with a (spo-spo-spo-spo) spoon in one hand and my phone in the other.

I log on to Instagram and scroll while munching on my cereal. I stop when a particular post pops up, making my jaw drop.

_**Louist91** _

_(Picture of him kissing harry)_

_62,013 likes_

_**Louist91** guess what?! Your lad went on a date last night!! And he smashed it!!😎😎_

_View all 18,576 comments_

_**Briana01** No! We didn't louis! What are u talking about?_

_**RavenZ** ofc! After all you are such a romantic person🤣 Anyway I want details. _

_**Louis24** @ **RavenZ** stfu Zebra!_

_**ElCalder** what did u do later? *Wink Wonk* 😉_

_**PerriePerrieTasty** Marry him already 😍😍😍_

_**DanielleCampbell** ^^ wait..is he gay?!🤢🤢_

_**NiallH** Don't forget I was the one who helped him look so pretty for you. I'm the best man😁😁_

_**Marry2809** read my user name. Thats what you need to do to him😘😘💚💙_

_**HazzaStyles** ♥️💙_

_**Louis24** @ **HazzaStyles** ♥️💚_

_**Marry2809** OmG they so in love 😍😍😍jskjskjskjsksjssk_

I smile at the comments and decide to log out and do some homework, but something clicks in my head and I look at the comments again.

RavenZ!

As in Zayn.

As far as I know, he's been following Louis before I even met him and the way they comment, it looks like they are friends?

...Oh My God. 

The night Zayn took us to the club, he said he knew the owner personally. Then turned out that Louis was the owner of that club. 

Fuck.

Is Zayn involved in those... criminal stuff?

Was he the one who killed the janitor?

Did he threaten our Principal?

Oh Shit.

Does Will know about it?

Is Will in danger? 

* * *

"...and the craziest thing is, we were right in front of my house. My parents could've walked out and caught us." I tell Will with eyes wide in excitement. He laughs and covers it with his sweater paws.

"And the Insta post! The pic, I thought he was gonna delete it later or something, but..he made it public. Can you believe that?!?" I yell, even though he's sitting on the couch, right next to me.

"Why do you even think he would delete it?" Will asks. Why us he so shocked? Oh right. Because he doesn't know about Louis.

"Because according to his records, he's not a relationship kind of person. He just hooks up and I thought I'm one of them." I say in the "duh" tone.

"Well.. according to his records, he's not a 'date night' person either, but he broke that record for you. And if he was looking for just a hook up, he would've done it long ago." He says in the same "duh" tone.

He's not wrong though. Louis never dates anyone, he just hooks up and never meets his hook up again. He has never posted anyone's picture on Instagram before. Oh well... I don't even know man.

Wait...

"Will?" He hums in acknowledgement. "How do you even know all this stuff about Louis Tomlinson?" 


	19. Chapter 19

**[Louis/William]**

"How do you know all this stuff about Louis Tomlinson?"

Shit! What the fuck do I say?!

"Um... just.. heard from Zayn?" I try to reason, but it comes out more like a question. 

"Zayn....?" I nod. "So you know about him... having contact with Louis?" He asks slowly.

"Uh.. h-he has contact with many people I don't even know." I say, timidly- acting timid.

Fuck this shit. Right now, all I wanna do is tell him the truth and get this over with, but unfortunately, I can't.

"So does he...does he do the crimes for him?" He asks cautiously.

"N-no! What are you talking about? He isn't like that." I say. I try to defend Zayn, being the good ass friend I am.

"So-"

"HARRY! Why are we even talking about Zayn?" I don't wanna talk about it, Hazza, why don't you understand? Why are you interrogating me?

"I'm sorry. But Boobear, you're my friend now. I know almost all the shit Lou does. He even kills people, but I don't give a fuck about it. I just want to make sure that you are safe. I don't want you to face any danger just because your best friend might be helping a gangster to do his shit." He reasons, his face soft with full of worry.

He sounds so caring, but yet as he swears, I want nothing, but to just pin him down to this couch and- FOCUS LOUIS! NO. WILLIAM. WILL IS A GOOD BOY.

"I know, Hazzabear, and I'm so glad to have such a caring friend like you, but I also know that Zayn cares for me enough to not let anyone hurt me. You don't need to worry at all." I say placing my hand on his, trying my hardest to ignore the sparks I feel at the touch.

"Okay." He nods, smiling. "So... wanna watch a movie?" He asks and that's exactly what we do once I nod. 

* * *

I groan as I open my eyes and am hit by some light, apparently the light coming from the television screen that's still on for some reason. When the hell did I sleep!? I want to move, but the weight on my chest doesn't allow me to. I lower my eyes to see that my Angel had fallen asleep on my chest and I take the moment as a chance to take in Harry's features.

He is, indeed, very beautiful. His perfectly long lashes that falls softly on the milky white skin of his cheeks. His soft cheeks and prominent jaw line, his perfect pink, plump lips- the things I want them to do for me and his curly locks that falls on his face. Everything about this boy is perfect. Is it even humanly possible?

I run my fingers through his soft curls and find myself thinking that why does dad want to keep an eye on him? What if he want to harm my Hazzabear and I'm helping him?

No, I can't let that happen. I'm sure I have feelings for Harry and I can't see him getting hurt. I won't let anyone hurt him. Ever.

Not even my dad.

"Boobear?" His deep voice pulls me out of my questioning thoughts.

"Hi." I say. "Did I wake you?" 

"No, bubba, don't worry." He smiles as he gets up and off the couch, making me miss his warm body, before disappearing in the bathroom.

I figure it's best for me if I spend more time with him as myself than William if I want him to reciprocate the strong feelings I have for him. So, I insist Harry that it's better for me to leave than to spend the night like he wants me to. After a lot of convincing, he finally lets me go and pouts as I walk out the door. 

I swear, I want nothing more than to run back and kiss that pout away from his face, but obviously I don't, he's Louis' and right now I'm William.

* * *

The first thing I do as I reach home is take a shower. Once I'm done, I get out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my waist. It feels so relieving to get those stupid stuff of William off my body. 

I decide to wear my black Tommy Hilfiger briefs (only my Tommy Hilfiger briefs) to bed and as I try to fall asleep, my mind wanders off to the green eyed boy. My dimples. He might be alone too.

With that thought, I pick up my phone (my IPhone of course, not William's Nokia) and call Harry. A video call, for your information. The call is answered within seconds, but not by Harry. It's Liam who is wearing... lipstick? And eye shadows?

"Uh..hey, Louis..." He speaks, nervously.

"Where's Harry?" I ask, ignoring his greeting.

"He..uh.." He looks behind him, his broad chest not allowing me to look past him.

"I'm here!" Harry yells before he appears on the camera with a huge grin on his face. Oh my- he looks beautiful! He's wearing makeup too and he absolutely rocks the look. He's wearing same kind of makeup as Liam, but my baby looks way better. Liam can go and get the compliments from Zayn.

"Hey, Princess." I say and his face visibly turns pink. "What's going on there?" I ask curiously.

"Well, my parents aren't home for a week, so I thought I might as well invite some friends. But Eleanor here, forced everyone on her makeup experiments." He says, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, you love it, dwarf!" A girl, I believe Eleanor, yells.

"Your makeup looks beautiful though. Tell her she's done a great job on you." I compliment and he turns red at that.

"Thank you, Louis." Eleanor yells from somewhere off camera and I see Zayn walking past Harry, that fucker didn't tell me about the sleepover or the fact that he's going.

"So? Are you guys even gonna sleep tonight or are you planning on pulling an all nighter?" I ask.

"We are about to separate in the rooms to sleep." He shrugs.

"And what are the arrangements?" I ask, genuinely curiously.

"Um..Eleanor and Perrie are sharing a room, Liam and Zayn are sharing another and I'm sharing with Niall." He says and as of cue, Niall appears on the camera before sitting on the bed and hugging Harry from behind.

The image of Harry kissing him and saying 'I love you' fills my mind and I frown.

"Why can't you sleep alone?" I say and Niall visibly roll his eyes at me, to which I give him a death glare.

"I mean I could but why would I want to?" He say and Niall hides his face in Harry's shoulder, laughing.

"Did you just quote Selena?" I ask and he laughs.

"Yes." He laughs louder.

I smile and shake my head. Christ, this boy...

"Still, you're not sharing a room with him." I say, or more like demand pretty bluntly.

Niall smirks at me before leaning forward and planting a kiss on Harry's neck, making me ball my fist and clench my jaw.

"Ni." Harry warns before slapping his hand lightly.

"What? It's fun. Look at him, he's so bothered and jelouis." Niall laughs and I only glare.

"Louis?" Harry says but I don't look at him, just glare at Niall.

"Lou?" He repeats, but I keep glaring as Niall stares back with a smirk.

"Freckles?" He tries softly, but I don't stop glaring at the blond boy.

"Daddy?" Niall and I both break the eye contact at that, only to look at Harry wide eyes who turns red under our gazes and looks away from the two of us. "Now you hear me.." He mumbles.

"Yes, Baby?" I ask gaining his attention and ignoring the little problem in my pants. Uh..briefs.

"He's my best friend, Lou and I invited all of them because I was so lonely. I don't feel like sleeping alone tonight and that's why I offered Niall to join me. Would you like it if I feel lonely and stay up at night because I'm feeling lonely? I want some body warmth near me. What if I wake up cold in the morning and fall sick? Worse than that- What if I die of col-"

"I'm coming over." I announce, cutting him off before hanging up.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING!

**[Harry]**

Oh shit!

Louis is coming over!

What do I do!?!?

"Niall, what do I do??!! HE'S COMING OVER!" I screech.

"Oh god, Harry..." Niall walks out of the room while shaking his head at me.

I turn to look at the others and they are trying to sniffle their laughter, making me narrow my eyes at them.

"Yeah, yeah! Make fun of me, you bitches! Here, I'm freaking out about what to do because I don't want Lou to see me in this ugly attire." I say, pointing at my pyjama bottom which is red and long like Miranda Sings.

I glare at all of them and walk to the closet to find something better to wear. I finally find my favourite pyjamas which I thinks is really cute with some avocado prints on them.

I change into the pyjamas and check myself in the mirror. It looks quite girly, but as if I'm not wearing makeup already. The bottoms has a little pink bow on the waistband and is short enough to reveal my thigh tattoo and make Louis drool over me. Yeah, I'm kind of planning to seduce him.. give me a break, I'm still a teen and feel horny at times.

My eyes widened as I hear the door bell and start to panic. Oh my god, he's here! I run downstairs to see Perrie has already opened the door and let Louis in with... another girl?

Suddenly, he turns to look at me and smirks taking in my attire, making me blush under his hungry stare. The girl- Oh I remember her, she's one of his sisters, Andrea. She smiles at me and says something in Louis' ear making him smirk wider. Louis walks up to me and wraps his arms around my waist before kissing my lips.

"You look gorgeous. Can't wait to share your bed tonight." He whispers against my lips and let go of me.

"Hi, Harry!" Andy says as she takes a seat on the couch. "I hope you don't mind me being here. I saw him leaving so late at night and he looked kind of angry so I followed him. And that's how I reached here." She rolls her eyes while smiling. "And now I'm too lazy to drive back home." 

"That's no problem at all. You can take a room for the night." I smile.

"Or you can share with me, Andy." Zayn smirks, crossing his arms, making Liam frown at him.

"In your dreams, you wanker." She says, flipping him the bird.

"Watch it, Zebra. That's my Sister you're talking to." Louis says through gritted teeth.

"Cool down, tiger. He's just teasing. He's way too gay for me anyway." Andrea says and everyone laughs including Liam who looks relieved.

"Fine. Whatever. Let's go to bed, I'm tired as fuck." Louis says, already walking upstairs.

"Someone's eager." Andy teases and Louis sticks his tongue at her, something I would never expect from the most dangerous person in the country, maybe he's a softie afterall.

I follow Louis upstairs and he stops in front of my bedroom door. Did I even tell him where my bedroom was? How does he know? He opens the door for me and I walk inside with a frown on my face. 

"We have like eight rooms in this house, how do you know this is my bedroom of them all?" I ask, but instead of getting an answer, I get pinned to the now closed door of my bedroom.

"Does that matter?" He mumbles, kissing down my neck. It makes me go weak in the knees, but he holds me up by my waist.

"I kinda think-" 

"No. It doesn't." He says and attacks my lips with his. I eagerly kiss back and tangle my fingers in his hair, moaning as his tongue grinds against mine. 

This is so damn hot until I realize he's on his tippy toes to kiss me and I burst out laughing against his mouth.

He takes a hold of my curls and pulls on them hard, making me crane my neck upwards.

"What's so funny?" He asks, his lips brushing against my neck and I wanted to moan and laugh at the same time.

"You were on your tip toes, little one." I say, breathless and he grips my hair harder, making me let out a moan. 

"It's not a good boy move to make fun of my height, baby." He whispers threateningly against my neck, giving the skin a harsh bite, making me moan louder.

"So, I'm being a bad boy, huh? What are you gonna do about it, Daddy? Spank me?" I ask, smirking down at him.

"Good idea." He says before letting go of my hair and pushing me harshly on the bed making me fall face first on the pillow.

Before I could register what's happening, my pyjama bottom are being pulled down exposing my panty clad bum. I hear a hitch of breath and turn my head to see Louis staring at my bum while biting his lips. That's when I realise that I'm wearing a black, lace panty with some criss cross pattern on the back. Louis traces the lace slowly with his index finger, making me shiver at the touch.

"Fuck! Baby, that's so hot. Explains why you have a VS bag in that corner." He says, pointing at a Victoria Secret bag beside the closet and I blush. "But I'm still gonna punish you. Wanna see this," he leans down and kiss my left ass cheek. "milky white skin turn rosy red. You gonna count baby." He demands and I nod before hissing in pain as he pinches my butt. "words." 

"Yes, D-daddy. Sorry." I say.

"Count till 20." He says and I'm about to say 'yes daddy', but I feel a hard smack on my right cheek.

"O-one, Daddy." I gasp, stuck between moaning and wincing at the pain.

*Smack*

"Two, D-daddy."

*Smack*

"Three."

*Pinch*

"Daddy" I hiss.

* * *

By twenty spanks, I have tears on my cheeks, bliss in my eyes, smile on my lips and Louis' handprints on my ass.

I hear a click, so I turn my head to see Louis with his phone in his hands, making it obvious that he took a picture of my ass.

"Idiot" I mumble under my breath, shaking my head at him beforeI feel another spank on my cheek which means he heard it.

"Sorry, daddy." I breath out before I realise that I'm hard in my panties.

"Want me to soothe this?" He asks, gliding his knuckles on the curve of my ass.

"Please, Daddy" I beg, hoping to get some cool cream, but I gasp. "Oh gOd!" I let out a high pitched moan at the feeling of his wet tongue on my hole, his thumb pushing the lacey material aside for his access.

He lets go of the panty with a smack and starts kissing and licking my now red butt. As cool and soothing it feels, I honestly don't give two fucks about the pain on my cheeks, I just want to him to go back to the hole. Fuck, he's such a tease.

"D-daddy, pl-please." I whine.

"What do you want, Princess?" He asks, licking a stipe over my hole through the lace. I'm pretty sure he knows exactly what he's doing.

"..e-eat me out p-please, Da-daddy." I beg, gripping the sheets tighter if that's even possible.

"As you wish, my love." He gets his mouth back to my hole, again without removing my panties, but just pushing it away from my hole.

"Fuck, D-daddy! Shit! So good! Oh my god!" I become a moaning mess and push back more on his face.

His tongue is literally the most amazing and heavenly thing. He licks my hole in every way and every angle possible. I am already a mess when he suddenly, without any warning, slips his tongue in my hole and started tongue fucking me.

"Oh my fuck-ing ...Oh my... Holy Fuck..." I scream out, getting closer to my orgasm. I bury my face in the pillow and start moving my hip in rhythm with his tongue.

"Lou..I'm-" I couldn't finish my sentence as I'm already spilling on the sheets.

Louis' tongue leaves my hole and I feel him fall beside me. I stay in the same position for a while, with my face buried in the pillow and my bum up in the air. 

After coming down of my high, I tilt my head on the pillow to look at Louis, who's already looking at me with a fond smile on his lips. I blush and close my eyes, breaking the eye contact. I let my hip fall on the bed and relax before I feel a hand on my face, pushing the curls away. I open my eyes to see Louis still looking at me with the same smile. 

"You're beautiful." He says, cupping my cheek and coming closer until our foreheads are touching. 

I breathe out an inaudible 'thank you', not sure if he heard it, but being so close, maybe he did.

"Be mine." He says, caressing my cheek.

"I think I already confirmed that I'm yours?" I ask, blushing madly because I know exactly what he means, I just want to hear those words.

"I know, but like...Officially?.. I mean.. like... umm.. Oh, fuck it! Be my boyfriend, Harry." He says, looking a bit frustrated. "Please?" Oh wow, who could've thought that The Louis Tomlinson would say 'please' to get in a relationship. Like I said before, he's a total softie inside, no matter how hard he tries to look tough and intimidating.

"You've never done this before, have you?" I ask, giggling a bit at his nervousness.

"Never." He mumbles, glaring at me a little. "So?.." He asks and I see him biting his lip. Gosh, he's so nervous, it's so cute.

"So?" I ask, cheekily, teasing him at this point and he glares at me again.

The best thing about this moment is that we both are whispering as if we're telling each other our secrets that the world might hear.

"Dimples." He warns, but it sounds like a whine which makes me giggle.

"Kidding, kidding. Of course I'll be your boyfriend, silly." I smile and kiss his nose.

"I'm not silly." He pouts, looking so cute and innocent as if he isn't the one to kill people.

"Yes, you are. Silly. My silly boyfriend." I say kissing his lips lazily.

"Do you want me to help you with that." I ask, pointing at his boner.

"Nope." He shakes his head. "You're too tired. And I wanted to make you feel good. It was about you, not me." He smiles, booping my nose.

"You sure?" I ask.

"Positive. Come on now cuddle me, Hazzabear." He pulls me in his arms, but not before getting his clothes off and throwing them on the bedroom floor.

"Don't tell me that the most dangerous man in the country likes to cuddle." I tease, but rest my head on his chest, tracing his tattoos as he wraps his arms around my waist and shoulder.

"Maybe he does, but shush, the country doesn't has to know that." He whispers and I snicker at that. 

"Night my Little, but dangerous boyfriend." I say and close my eyes.

"Good Night my giant, but sweet boyfriend." I feel him kissing the top of my head and I smile, feeling content.

"Harry?" I hear him whisper after a while, but I don't answer, pretending to be asleep.

"I care for you a lot." He says.

"A little too much." I hear after sometime. 

But my heart skips a beat at what he says next, or what he whispers. Maybe he says it under his breath because I could've missed it if there was even a little noise in the room, but there isn't, so I hear it. 

"Shit...maybe I love you."


End file.
